Cat of the leaf
by MuzicFox5
Summary: Life is full of opportunities. It's also full of opportunities to screw everything up. Watch as Naruto Sohma manages to go through all these moments and more, as people discover more than they've ever known about Konoha's most unloved and loved blonde. Musical!Naruto This story is now Going to be rewritten. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

Cat in the Leaf

Prologue:

Chirping birds were the alarm for all light sleepers in a quiet village, nestled in a forest. The first rays of sunshine began to glow down on the sleeping people, slowly awakening them. A white dove flew quickly through the air, a note attached to its left leg. Gracefully it landed on the window sill of a peculiarly rundown and abused apartment. Pecking on the glass it waited for the resident of the household to answer. Slowly, a half asleep boy yawned and walked down the hallway to the window. The boy scratched his blonde head sleepily, and opened the window. Looking at the bird with half asleep eyes he reached out and fed it a piece of toast taking the note with him. He quickly glanced over the note, eyes widening and the sleep within his eyes disappearing, then yelled out. "Their coming!" the blonde cheered in happiness.

Chapter 1.

Naruto whistled happily as he walked down the street. The song was Misery by Maroon 5. People glanced at him wondering where he got all these weird songs. If only they knew. He did an odd dance as he walked making people look at him with even more confusion. Spinning around he continued walking to Team 7's meeting place. _Today I'll beat that emo teme Sasuke! _He thought even happier, if that was possible. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at their team mate with confusion; he was still humming his song. The emo duck ass haired Uchiha turned around and glared out at the water. Slowly a tick mark appeared on Sakura's head and she went over and yelled. "Naruto! Stop humming that stupid song!" she yelled. Naruto glanced at her in confusion and curiosity.

"What'd you say Sakura?" he asked tilting his head thoughtfully at her. This angered the pink haired girl and she swung her fist down at him. Naruto's eyes widened at this, and then he grabbed the edge of the rail and flipped _himself _over the edge, landing in the water on his feet with perfect balance. "Um sorry Sakura? That was on instinct I guess" he said shrugging as he did it. Sakura glared at him before huffing and turning around, most un-lady like may I say. Naruto climbed out of the river and onto the bridge when a puff introduced their sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled before stopping, noticing that Naruto was day dreaming and not paying attention. Naruto turned to his sensei and said simply.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but I have plans for today so I can't join in on todays D-rank mission's bye" Naruto then promptly puffed away making everyone realize he had replaced himself with a shadow clone.

With the real Naruto…

Naruto hurried through his closet until he came upon an ordinary bag. Smirking, he pulled out an orange t-shirt with tan shorts. His smirk crumpled as he threw those on the grounds and began searching through the bag, until he finally got to his favorite clothes. Pulling out a black t-shirt, he looked at the cat on it, its fur was bright orange and its eyes were a red orange. Then he grabbed his black knee high shorts, and his black sneakers with orange bottoms and laces plus black socks. Putting on everything, and glancing at the beaded black and white bracelet on his left hand, he headed out. Naruto cheerfully started whistling Misery again. _I wish I still had my iPod... _ the boy thought to himself sadly. Suddenly he bumped into someone and looked up taking a second look he asked "Kyo?" The carrot topped teenager glanced down at him. "DAMN CAT! DON'T RUN INTO ME!" he yelled at him. Naruto glared and yelled back, "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU DAMN CAT!" Suddenly a pale boy with equally grey pale purple hair said "You should both calm down…" Naruto and Kyo turned to the boy. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT, YUKI!" they both yelled together. Yuki sweat dropped, and turned to the teenager beside them. "Haru, can you calm them down?" he asked. The white haired boy shrugged and turned to the blonde and carrot top. "Both of you should shut up before we draw a crowd" he said. Naruto glared at him. "Is that a threat?" the blonde questioned. Kyo rolled his eyes, thinking this was getting out of hand. "Why, do you want to fight me?" Haru yelled as black Haru took over. Naruto glared as fighting spirit roared in his eyes like a raging fire. "HELL YA!" he replied and they both took off running to the nearest training ground. Kyo rolled his eyes and turned to Yuki and the rest of the group. "Might as well follow them" Shigure rolled his eyes. "Troublesome children "the author muttered. Then the group took off after them.

When they found them Naruto and Haru were in a fight, both matching each other blow for blow. Naruto gripped Haru's leg holding the teen in the same place, and reached his fist at him, going for a punch. Haru made Naruto release his grip and rolled back, before they charged again. Kyo rolled his eyes at their antics. Naruto suddenly jumped up and kicked Haru in the chin causing the man to fall. The small blonde next to Yuki yelled out. "GO NARUTO! KICK HARU'S ASS!" the little boy yelled to up Naruto's spirits. The other blonde nodded in acknowledgment, and stopped seeing he defeated Haru. "Who wants to go to the nightclub on the other side of town? I haven't sung in a while..." Naruto looked at them all. Haru nodded; now back in white Haru, wanting to hear how the blonde's voice had developed. "ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled and lead them towards the nightclub.

Not long after…

Naruto slowly approached the stage and climbed up the steps and tested the microphone before saying. "I'm going to sing a song for my family over there" he gestured to the group of people that took up two tables. "This song is called Misery by Maroon 5" he said before beginning to snap the beat and let his iPod (that Kyo brought for him) play the rhythm. And then he called out in an amazing melodic voice.

"Oh yeah

Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend

And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send

Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem

You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be

So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery

There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

Now I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine

The way it feels to be completely intertwined

Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know

It's not what I didn't feel; it's what I didn't show

So let me be, and I'll set you free

I am in misery

And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

And now I'm gonna get you back

Now I'm gonna get you back

You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken

You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun

I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you

I'm getting there; I don't care where I have to roam

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?

Why do you do what you do to me yeah?

Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?

I am in misery

And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

And now I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

And now I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

And now I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

Now I'm gonna get you back

I'm gonna get you back" he finally finished as the crowd stood in awe, and suddenly started yelling for him to sing more. People clapped, whistled and yelled for more, he turned to see what his family said, they started nodding. Naruto thought and headed for his iPod changing the rhythm and began singing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello… So you may have noticed that Naruto is kind of OOC… WELL HE'S STAYING THAT WAY! I decided to make him be a great singer because I think he's deserved SOMETHING most people don't know... And I made the Sohma's singable to =3 so here we go!

Chapter 2: IN YOUR FACE! And then Revenge!

Naruto glanced down at the very pleased crowd. The DJ said he could have one more song and he had the perfect one but he needed chorus. "I'd like to invite my cousins, Haru, Yuki, and Kyo up here for my Chorus on my next song" Naruto told them through the mic while clapping his hands in the beat. Kyo glared at him harshly before rolling his eyes and all three of them climbed in stage. Back in their real home they were well known as the best band ever. Yuki grabbed his guitar, Haru headed over to the drums and Kyo headed to another guitar. "Alright, this song is known as Good Life and it's by One Republic, enjoy!" Naruto told them, smirking when he saw Sakura came into the nightclub, not seeing him. He then began singing.

"Woke up in London yesterday

Found myself in the city near Piccadilly

Don't really know how I got here

I got some pictures on my phone "Sakura glance over blinking in surprise seeing the preforming band and watched as Naruto sang beautifully, then she ran out and soon the whole Rookie 9 was watching Naruto and his family preform

"New names and numbers that I don't know

Address to places like Abbey Road

Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want

We're young enough to say

Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life

A good, good life

To my friends in New York, I say hello

My friends in L.A. they don't know

Where I've been for the past few years or so

Paris to China to Col-or-ado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out

Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now

We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e

What there is to complain about

When you're happy like a fool

Let it take you over

When everything is out

You gotta take it in

Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life

A good, good life

Hopelessly

I feel like there might be something that I'll miss

Hopelessly

I feel like the window closes oh so quick

Hopelessly

I'm taking a mental picture of you now

'Cuz hopelessly

The hope is we have so much to feel good about

Oh this has gotta be the good life

This has gotta be the good life

This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight

Like this city is on fire tonight

This could really be a good life

A good, good life

Oh yeah

Good, good life

Good life

Ooh

Listen

My friends in New York, I say hello

My friends in L.A. they don't know

Where I've been for the past few years or so

Paris to China to Col-or-ado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out

Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now

We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e

What there is to complain about? "Naruto pulled to a finish. Shigure stood up and clapped. Momiji ran up onto the stage and jumped on top of Naruto's back. Sakura stared in shock, Ino gaped, Shikamaru's eyes widened, Sasuke stared, Chouji dropped his chips, Shino lowered his sunglasses to get a better look, Kiba and Akamaru started yelling and barking for more, and Hinata fainted. Naruto put his arm around Haru's and Kyo's. Yuki walked up to the microphone and said in a musical voice causing some girls to swoon, "That is all for tonight, thank you for listening." Then all four promptly left the stage as people began whooping and whistling. Not long after some people picked Naruto and the other three up as they were carried to the door across peoples hands. They passed by the rookie 9 and Naruto waved happily, before reaching the door and using the peoples hand to do a back flip and land. Yuki and Haru shook their heads. "Always were flashy weren't you, Naruto?" a voice said from behind them. The blonde suddenly stood rigid, and began shaking. Yuki's eyes widened and he glared at the man. Naruto promptly spun around and started bowing to the man.

"Akito-sama" Naruto said as he bowed. The rookie 9 had just walked out to see Naruto's bowing form that seemed to be shaking violently, to the black haired man known as Akito. Yuki walked up to Naruto and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You may stand Naruto-san" Akito hissed at him. Naruto quietly stood while staring at his feet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and glanced at the people around him. Kyo glared angrily when the rest of the Sohma family arrived. Akito grinned "You may go have your fun; I was simply looking for Hatori." Then the other zodiac member appeared, black hair hanging in front of his eye as always.

"Yes Akito-sama?" the doctor asked. Akito smiled a creepy grin that could even beat Sai's. The leader of the Sohma's waved his hand and the two walked off. Sakura walked up to Naruto's shaking form and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked, Naruto's eyes widened in horror and a puff of smoke filled the air. Kyo yelled and grabbed Naruto's clothes before anyone noticed they were even there. Soon, the smoke cleared and Naruto was gone. The rookie 9 blinked in confusion, noticing that a golden blonde cat with crystal blue eyes was in a small 12 or 13 year olds arms. The cat was glaring at them and had a tic mark just below its twitching ear. Its tail lashed angrily. Kyo glared at the kids as well. He was probably the most protective over Naruto since they were both cats. The tawny haired girl holding the cat sighed. "We… will take care of Naruto by our self!" Kyo yelled at them and took off running, holding the clothes. The little girl ran after him, still carrying the cat. Soon the rest of the Sohma's ran after them.

Little while later...

In an alley not to far away from the nightclub, a poof and cloud of smoke appeared where a cat had recently been standing. Suddenly a naked Naruto stood up angrily. "DAMN SAKURA!" he yelled, as Kyo handed him his clothes. The blonde quickly got dressed. "I need payback…." The blonde growled angrily. Kyo rolled his eyes and Yuki put a hand to his temples.

"Where's Tohru when you need her… she said she'd catch up…" Yuki sighed. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the pale boy.

"Who's Tohru?" he asked confused, then took his hands and wiped off the whisker like drawn on marks on his face. Now instead of the deeper looking marks, they were rather faded and came from the side of his face like stripes but only reached his cheek.

"Kyo and Yuki's crush" Shigure called out. Naruto's eyes widened before he fell over laughing his head off. Kyo yelled "NOT TRUE" Yuki's eyes widened and he glared at him.

"I want to meet her later, if ya don't mind... Anyway time to plan revenge! TO THE BEACH!" Naruto stopped then thought again. "Well... first help me track down the rookies! Oh and Neji, Lee, and Tenten! "Naruto yelled out. Haru nodded and followed him out of the alley. Kyo trailed after and Yuki followed sighing. The others headed off to their hotel, ready to fall asleep on the spot.

Hehe! Naruto's getting revenge! YAY!

Anyhow as you can see I made Naruto a cat as well cause I thought it fit him =3 and he doesn't really hate Yuki like Kyo does in fact Haru, Kyo, and Yuki are like brothers to him so.. Anyhow hope you liked it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe! REVENGE TIME!

Chapter 3: REVENGE!

The next day Naruto was in the Hokage's office asking Sarutobi if him the rookie 9, and team Guy could have a day off. The elderly hokage had sat there thinking it over for a few minutes till he agreed. "Thank jiji-san!" Naruto yelled to the man before running out the door to gather everyone.

Little while later…

Naruto, the Sohma family (even Akito), the rookie 9, and Team guy were all standing in front of Naruto's house waiting for him to explain what they were doing. Naruto took in a deep breath before yelling out "LISTEN UP!" Everyone turned to him and waited. Naruto smirked in happiness, before jumping off the roof he had been standing on and landing with cat accuracy. "Jiji-san said we can all have the day off! So! Since I got us today off we are going to the beach!" Naruto told them all proudly. Kiba whooped and everyone sped off to get ready. Kyo walked up to the blonde

"You sure this is a good idea?" the carrot topped teen asked. Naruto gave him a huge grin and 'U' eyes.

"'COURSE IT IS!" The blonde yelled. "Now time to find the sensei's!" Naruto yelled again and took off running. He took off running down the street. "KAKASHI, MIGHT GUY, KURENIA, ASUMA! WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!" he yelled as he ran. Kakashi poked his head out of a book store seeing Naruto.

"MOST YOUTHFUL!" Guy said from beside him. Kakashi sweat dropped and went home to find his bathing suit.

1 hour later...

(This is a list of everyone's bathing suit!)

Naruto- orange swim trunks with blue swirls on it, and orange goggles and his white and black bracelet

Sasuke- blue swim trunks with the classic Uchiha fan on the sides

Sakura- pink bikini with blue flowers

Kakashi- his mask and headband still, silver swim trunks

Neji- white swim trunks that for some reason have brown coconuts on it

Tenten- a pink bikini with coconuts as well?

Rock lee- green swim trunks

Might Guy- green speedo

Kiba- grey swim trunks

Hinata- purple one piece with a cat on the front

Shino- mask like Kakashi's over his mouth and grey swim trunks like Kiba's

Kurenia- red bikini with orange and blue flowers

Shikamaru- dark green swim trunks

Chouji- red swim trunk with green t-shirt

Ino- purple bikini

Asuma- dark green swim trunks like Shikamaru's but with pockets

Kyo- orange swim trunks with red rims

Yuki- black swim trunks

Shigure- white swim trunks and white tank top

Tohru- blue bikini

Kisa- yellow one piece

Haru- half white half black swim trunks

Akito- black swim trunks with black muscle shirt

Momiji- yellow swim trunks

Hatori- white swim trunks

Hiro- tan swim trunks with black

Ayame- bright orange and yellow bikini

Ritsu- light brown shorts

Naruto looked happily at the crowd following him to the beach. Most of the guys from the Sohma family (him included) had surfboards, along with Sasuke and Kiba. The girls were chattering and carrying bags with them that were full of towels and sunscreen. "ALMOST THERE YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled back he heard a bark and several whoops. He broke into a run and so did everyone else. Soon they were at the beach, everyone started yelling and whooping. Naruto ran down dropping everything but his surfboard and ran to the water. Kyo, Haru, Kiba, and Sasuke followed after him. Soon all 5 of them were surfing. 30 minutes later they were all playing volley ball, except some of the girls. Kiba suddenly punched the thing and it went flying. Naruto's eyes widened seeing it was going to hit Hinata who wasn't even playing. The blonde took off running and suddenly tackled Hinata, a 'poof' was heard and then a cloud of smoke appeared. Kyo ran into it to find the two. Hinata was lying on the ground stunned and only Naruto's goggles and swim shorts were there. "Naruto will be right back!" Kyo yelled out, making sure Hinata could get up. Kiba ran over and yelled.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't mean for it to head towards you!" the Inuzuka exclaimed. Naruto in his cat form sat behind a small hill of sand while watching with his ear twitching angrily. Yuki kicked Naruto's clothes to him and the cat grabbed them and ran off to the changing room. A poof and dressing later he ran back out and waved.

"Hey Kiba next time have better aim why don't ya?" the blonde said hiding his anger with his happy mask. Haru frowned seeing the mask again and turned back to go surfing. "Alright. My serve right?" Naruto continued as he grabbed the ball and punched it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes _are those scars on Naruto's arms? _The Uchiha pondered gazing closer. Sure enough there were criss crossing scars up and down Naruto's arm.

"Hey Naruto. What's with the scars?" The raven haired boy asked. Naruto visibly paled as his mask shattered to the ground. Akito sat up and looked at Naruto from under his umbrella; the blonde was puzzled seeing sadness in the gaze.

"Oh um I was kind of a klutz before" the blonde told them, lying. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; the scars looked straight though some were jagged but still there was no way he tripped and made those. But the blonde had turned and ran off to the water with surfboard again, still pale.

Well theirs the 3rd chapter =3

If your wondering about the time or period these things take place well this is after the end of the anime version of Fruitsbasket, but before the trip to wave. So in the beginning of one and ending of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Naruto yawned tiredly as he sat underneath an orange umbrella, dark shades covering his eyes. Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and Tohru were also sitting with him. Just then Sakura and the rest of the girls from the rookie 9 walked over.

"Um… Naruto we were uh... Wondering if you could sing for us? Well not just us but… everyone?" Sakura asked nervously. Naruto blinked in surprise, before standing.

"Uh sure. Kyo, Haru, Yuki you want to help me out" Naruto asked his cousins, turning a bit to look at them, they all shook their heads no. The blonde sweat dropped. "Fine I'll just have to use my IPod." Shrugging, Naruto grabbed his bag, pulling out his blue IPod and IHome. He then walked over to the changing rooms, found a plug and promptly plugged it in, before turning it to the music for a song. He plugged in a microphone as well.

"Um Alright then, this is called This Love by Maroon 5" Naruto blushed a bit, he was nervous. The Music started.

"I was so high I did not recognize

The fire burning in her eyes

The chaos that controlled my mind

Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane

Never to return again

But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite

Keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Kept playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken it's toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things

Repair your broken wings

And make sure everything's alright

My pressure on her hips

Sinking my fingertips

Into every inch of you

Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore"

The music pulled to a close and Naruto stopped singing. All the girls started cheering while the guys started shouting for something more 'guyish.' Naruto pondered this for a second, before turning around and changing the song music, turning around again and waited for silence.

"This is called Let It Die by Three Days Grace" Naruto said through the microphone.

"We had fire in our eyes

In the beginning I

Never felt so alive

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore"

Everyone began cheering

"We had time on our side

In the beginning we

We had nothing to hide

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore"

Naruto blushed slightly at everyone's cheering. "Um well everyone that's all, besides we have to go home" Everyone sighed or groaned. "Hope you had fun today!" The blonde yelled before unplugging his microphone and IHome, putting it in his bag, and grabbing his surfboard.

"Wow! You're a really great singer!" Tohru exclaimed. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um ya thanks!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A familiar blonde let out a content sigh as he laid on a hillside, gazing at the azure blue sky. Fluffy white clouds were spaced out across the wide expanse. A soft breeze tugged at the blades of the grass that were still wet from the dew that settled there the night before. Half shut eyes lazily watched as the clouds moved across the sky. A deep exhale disturbed the peaceful silence that had settled down on the frosty and quiet morning. It had been a week since the Sohma family had come to Konoha. Tohru had been making a constant unannounced visit to Naruto's house every morning, to bring him out and let him interact with others. Something the blonde would rather not do. This caused him to find his way here, on a dandelion filled hill. Knowing the brunette 17 year old, he wouldn't be surprised if she tracked him down. Every day, Miss. Honda had pulled him out to somewhere different, whether it be a park, a restaurant, or a club. Most of the time the girls of the rookie 9 would tag along, making him sing for them. Luckily for the blonde he knew a lot of maroon 5 songs. Naruto refused to let anyone hear him sing from his favorite bands. He would probably be labeled depressed then. Then again, the blonde's favorite songs were from bands like breaking Benjamin, three days grace, skillet, and such. Naruto began unconsciously humming one of his favorite songs, Diary of Jane. "What are you humming?" came a polite but curious voice. The blonde froze. Peering over him was none other than the girl he was trying to avoid. Immediately the whisker face boy leapt to his feet, narrowly avoiding hitting her forehead.

"Nothing" the blue-eyed ninja said instinctively. Tohru lightly sighed, before smiling.

"Well, Naruto-kun" the blonde clenched his teeth "Kyo-kun, and Hatsuharu have been waiting for you! Where have you been?" the brunette asked with innocent eyes. Naruto wanted to yell at her to stop looking at him like that, but knew better then to or the girl would become extremely upset.

"No where" Tohru sighed again. Every time she had attempted conversation the blonde would give some version of no, or shrug it off. Naruto suddenly brightened, surprising her. "I want to go somewhere before we meet them though." The brunette looked at him happily, before smiling and nodding at the younger boy. The two then made their way back towards the center of the village.

In the village, a little later.

Tohru and Naruto had made their way to a popular looking music store, with expensive looking guitars in the window. The blonde had opened the door, and took one step in before a foot came unexpectedly flying hitting him in the stomach and sending him tumbling backwards into the dirt road. Tohru yelped in surprise. "AND STAY OUT DEMON BRAT!" The owner yelled before slamming the door. The brunette ran to the 12 year olds side.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" she asked anxiously reaching a hand forward to help the boy. Said blonde swatted away the hand with a grunt, before pulling himself to his feet. Tohru looked at him, seeing the stoic look on his face but the rage in his eyes was evident. The blonde approached the door again, before pulling it open, blocking a fist to the face with his hand, before calmly saying.

"I've just come for a new guitar seeing as the other was… broken. If you could be so kind as to supply me with a new one I would gladly appreciate it, and pay any price you would prefer." Naruto's voice came out polite and calm. Tohru was shocked, how he was being so kind to the person who attacked him for no reason! The owner seemed to be considering, drawing away his fist before moving to the side, still frowning. Naruto stoically entered the shop, Tohru quickly followed after him. Soon as they enter Naruto gave off a familiar goofy grin. "Alright, Tohru-chan! Shall we shop for a new guitar?" The brunette quickly smiled and nodded, before following him to the back of the shop. The owner followed quickly, shuffling across the wooden floor. "Alright, Takita-san, could you show me that one?" Naruto asked the owner, somehow knowing the man's name. The grey haired man nodded, before turning and pulling down a black guitar. White and blue waves were at the bottom of the base of the guitar while the neck was littered with red flames. Naruto carefully, turned it over. On the other side of the base were the flames and as Naruto quickly waved his hand over it, he used his chakra to morph the flames into looking the Kyuubi's head made of chakra. The white waves with blue outline came from every side of the base's back surrounding the Kyuubi head made of flames. Naruto smirked in pleasure. "Alright Takita-san, how much will this be?" the blonde asked politely.

"17000 yen" came the growl like voice of the man. Tohru looked astonished, on the sign below the guitar it clearly had said 1,370 yen, but the man had increased it to an amazing amount. Naruto lightly sighed before pulling out a toad like wallet that looked huge. The whisker faced boy unlatched the toad's mouth before dumping the contents of at least 20,000 yen onto the table, before pulling away 3000 away. The man looked delighted and quickly pulled the money into the cashier. Naruto nodded, picked up his new guitar, grabbed Tohru's arm and left.

Authors Note.

Kyuubi: you put me inside of him didn't you?

Me: YEP!

Kyuubi: Bi-

Me: what was that? *holds titanium frying pan, lightly bouncing it on my palm*

Kyuubi: NOTHING! Nothing at all!

Naruto: awwwww why am I stuck with fuzz ball?

Me: You'll understand eventually.

Sasuke: how come Naruto can sing? I should be a far better singer!

Me: *whacks the Uchiha overhead with frying pan* Anyways thanks for reading this! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Naruto yawned boredly, as he dusted off his pants. Tohru was following right behind him. And by right behind him I mean RIGHT behind him. The brown haired girl obviously had never heard of personal space. She was at least 5 inches behind him. "Could you, ya know back up?" asked the blonde, slightly glaring at her. Tohru blinked before backing up.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun!" apologized the brunette. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead, as he turned around and raised his fist.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted the teen. "I'm NOT your friend! I don't know why you insist on calling me something like that! You don't know me at all! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND AND I NEVER WANT TO BE!" Naruto's voice level increased, until it echoed down the street, causing everyone's head to turn the way. Everybody stared at the blonde, some in shock, some glaring. The very angry blonde ignored them as he focused all his rage on the girl in front of him. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" His chakra spiked as killing intent filled the street that could only remind, those who were at the attack, of the Kyuubi's own. Tohru stared at him in shock eyes wide in fear, as the younger boy's eyes turned bright crimson red and pupils slitted, his whiskers deepened as red chakra bubbled in his hands. Suddenly the blonde disappeared, dashing away across rooftops leaving a dent on the ground and breaking parts of the roofs. Tohru's eyes filled with tears as she fell backwards.

With Naruto…

He had been racing across the rooftops, heading to the training grounds to take out his anger. The red chakra whipped around him in streaks, making him go faster, but destroying anything he touched. He was tired of the brunette, and her thinking that just because everyone liked her he would. He didn't ever want to see her again. The blonde wished Kyo and Yuki had never brought the girl with them. Naruto didn't know why but tears were building in his eyes, making everything blurry. He angrily wiped at them, as they rolled down his face. Landing, in the training grounds, the teen began punching a tree viciously, causing chips of the bark and wood to slice at his skin. He cried out in pain as with his last powerful punch broke his hand. Naruto fell to his knees, sobbing his heart out on the ground. "I-I just want to b-be le-left alone. I d-don't n-need an-anyone." Cried the blonde boy. "Th-they'll just bring me down, and leave me" Naruto wiped at his face angrily, trying to remove the redness from his eyes. The teen got up, and glared at the ground, his eyes full of determination. Yet… they seemed strangely empty. The boy growled. "I'm not letting anyone drag me down. From now on, I'm doing what I want. But for now… I should let my anger out. And I know exactly how." The blonde smirked, before running off. His hand had healed in minutes.

Somewhere

"Seems the kit finally realized the truth" the voice chuckled evily, causing it to echo through the sewer like room.

With Naruto

The blonde grinned down from his current seat on top of a large stage in a building. "Now, who recognizes me?" yelled the blonde into the mic before him. The crowd cheered/screamed loudly. "Alright! This is I like it Like that by Hot Chelle Rae" The music started quickly, as the crowd cheered and began dancing.

"Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along" Naruto hooked his fist and pumped in the air

"Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar

Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy

Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone" the blonde began walking across the stage

"I wouldn't have it any other way

If you're with me let me hear you say

I like it like that!" he reached down letting the music play for a little while, and high fived the people in the crowd

"Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on

I like it like that!

Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off

I like it like that!

Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,

Oh, everybody

Sing it right back, I like it like that!

"I like it like that, I like it like that!" the crowd sang together

"Till the break of the dawn, yeah, party on my lawn

Whistle as the girls walk by if the cops roll up

Pour the cops a cup cause everybody's here tonight

Call a taxi, pack the back seat

I wouldn't have it any other way" Naruto clapped and suddenly jumped onto one hand and spun, before jumping back on his feet

"If you're with me let me hear you say!"

"I like it like that!" the crowd sang, before Naruto began singing again

"Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on

I like it like that!

Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off" suddenly a girl's shirt flew through the air, nearly hitting Naruto, before he dodged skillfully, and grabbed the shirt from the ground, and swinging it in the air.

"I like it like that!

Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough

Oh, everybody,

Sing it right back, I like it like that!"

"Oh oh oh oh,"

"like that"

"Oh oh oh oh,"

"like that"

"Oh oh oh oh,"

"sing it right back, I like it like that!" The crowd and Naruto sang back and forth.

"Oh the homie brought the booze

I like it like that cause the girls playin' beer pong in the back

"We havin' fun partying til the break of dawn

Go grab a cup I dunno what people waitin' on

And I'm gonna want a girl that I know I can take home

In the zone, where I think I had lost my phone

You can tell by looking in the party's straight crack

And don't worry 'bout it girls cause I like it like" Someone else's voice sang, as someone else came on stage. Naruto grinned happily at the unfamiliar pale teen that had wild red hair, and bright blue eyes.

"I'm max faded at my grandma's house

And leave your clothes over there, that's grandma couch

I be filmin' her friends too, yeah I'm back on that

Double D chicks huggin', I got racks on racks

Like, I don't want the luxuries of a superstar

I'm just tryin' to chill with Miley at the hookah bar

You like cartoons? I'll make your heart melt

With the seat back, playin in the back, like"

"I like it like that!

Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on

I like it like that!

Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off

I like it like that!

Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough

Oh, everybody

Sing it right back, I like it like that!" Naruto sang as the music faded before coming back.

Oh oh oh oh like that

Oh oh oh oh like that...

Oh oh oh oh everybody, sing it right back, I like it like that

I like it like that "Naruto finished with a bow. "Everybody this is my friend Idai!" yelled the boy pointing to the redhead. "He'll be helping me out today! Anyways, next song we have is This City by Patrick Stump!" Music slowly started, as the blonde grinned.

"Now, what if I told you my city was the best?

And my city was a threat to the rest?

And my city was a threat to the rest?" Idai began, before they both joined in.

"This city is my city

And I love it

Yeah, I love it

I was born and raised here

I got it made here

And if I have my way I'm gonna stay "

"From every corner to every block, yeah

Whether it's warm or stormin' or down right stupid hot, hot

From the problems all the way to the solutions, yeah

Forget all the drugs and gang corruption and pollution, no "Naruto sang, and clapped his hands.

"'Cause this city is my city (oh)" the crowd cheered

"And I love it

Yeah, I love it

I was born and raised here

I got it made here

And if I have my way I'm gonna stay here "The two sang

"For life, uh huh" the two traded back and forth, dancing across the stage.

"For life, uh huh"

"For life, uh huh"

"For life, uh huh"

"For life, uh huh"

"For life, uh huh"

"For life, uh huh"

"For life, uh huh"

"Now what if I told you my city was the best?" Naruto sang

"That my city was a threat to the rest?" Idai sang

"But you can't rest inside my city

My city so cold if you ain't dressed

And what they accept, better have the right address

Parts of my city, certain colors can't step

And sadly, I'm talkin' bout the color of your skin" Naruto sang

"Sorry, my brother, can't let you in

'Cause the property value might go down

To a level that's economically unacceptable

And socially taboo for us to live around you

Is this what it's down to?" Idai sang

"Root for the same team, maybe have the same dream

Not the same reality

Actually, mine is a bad education and gentrification

Despite all the above I love" the two sang together, leaning against each other's back

"This city is my city " the crowd sang, jumping around.

"Do You love it?" Naruto yelled

"Yeah, we love it!" Cheered the crowd

"I was born and raised here

I got it made here

And if I have my way, I'm gonna stay here" Idai finished

"For life, uh huh

For life, uh huh

For life, uh huh

For life, uh huh

For life, uh huh

For life, uh huh

For life, uh huh

For life, uh huh" Naruto yelled

"You can take my picture

You can take my name

But you're never gonna take my city away

'Cause you, you burn it to the ground" Idai sang as the music faded, as Naruto backed him up.

"Oh, you let it flood

But it's in my blood

'Cause this city is my city

And I love it

Yeah, I love it

I was born and raised here

I got it made here

And if I have my way, I'm gonna stay here for life" Naruto suddenly flipped backwards in the air, as the song finished.

"Goodnight everyone!" Idai yelled into the mic as the crowd went crazy.

Me: sorry I haven't updated lately!

Kyuubi: lazy ol-

Me: -smacks over head- Shut it

Kyuubi: I should eat you –glares at me-

Naruto: NO WAY! That was a great chapter!

Me: I even gave you some screen time Kyuubi!

Kyuubi: ya, a sentence!

Sasuke: I wasn't even in this chapter…

Me: shut up brooder, anyways please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Artificial light filled the halls, as two teens walked down the halls, chatting happily.

"I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you since I left the city!" One voice chirped. The other teen laughed at the shorter one.

"Ya, well, I had vacation time off of work, and when I heard your family was coming I decided. It couldn't hurt to come, right?" The second voice chuckled.

The first teen laughed, grinning. "Your boss is going to kill you! Whenever you go on vacation he always has to call you back in," the blonde grinned like a maniac, "Idai, you are going to get massacred." The shorter teen laughed. The redhead pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Well Naruto, you up and disappeared remember? Boss was totally pissed when you did that." Idai remarked. "He'll probably think I did the same thing." The blonde chuckled in response.

"I'd have loved to see that. Anyways, you have a place to crash for the night?"

"You know me Naruto. Do you think I have a place to sleep?"

"No…."

1 Hour later…

Naruto and Idai were walking down the streets, heading to the blonde's apartment. The two were chatting like the old friends they were. "You're still the most reckless and idiotic person I know, you know that?" joked the blonde, after the redhead walked into a store, and stole something. Idai, playfully shoved the shorter boy, causing him to push into someone. The blonde yelped, when there was a loud smoke cloud that appeared. Clothes crumpled, to the ground as Naruto turned into a cat. The girl yelped as she fell. The blonde cat sitting on the ground, glared dangerously at the redheaded boy. Idai, scooped up the cat and Naruto's clothes, and tore out of that place. The very unhappy cat slashed the redhead's arm, causing him to glare. As Idai was running away, they passed Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"Hey Guys! Bye Guys!" shouted the blue-eyed teen, running past. The two Sohma boys waved watching him go by. Tohru looked confused.

"Was that?" Yuki began, only for the carrot-top to interrupt.

"Idai?" he questioned, tilting his head. The cousins looked at each other, before tearing after the redhead and the cat.

Once Idai reached an empty area he put his fuming best friend down. "Nice one Moron!" growled the blonde cat, lashing its tail, when a yellow poof popped up and a naked Naruto stood up. The redhead blushed slightly and looked away, as the blonde changed clothes. "Next time you decide to shove me, make it away from women!" Naruto glared at his friend, before laughing. "Though you probably confused the hell out of that lady" snickered the blonde.

Idai laughed as well, the sound being carried by the wind though. "It's not as bad as that time when you kept running into women while you were drunk, on purpose, then freaking the shit out of them when you just weren't there afterwards. And you were naked half-the-time!" chuckled the red-head. The zodiac character tilted his head in confusion, attempting to remember when that had happened.

"I don't remember that…" pouted the whisker faced teen. Idai messed up the blonde's hair.

"Of course you wouldn't! You were drunk the entire time!" laughed the 15 year old. Naruto grunted unhappily, before turning and beginning walking. "Hey! Where ya goin'?" shouted the older teen, running to catch up to his best friend.

"You said, you were going to crash at my place, didn't you?" the blonde responded, making the redhead stop. Idai frowned, before smacking the younger boy upside the head. "OW!" Yelped the small 13 year old. "What was that for?" Naruto yelled, at his friend.

"I don't know. Just felt like doing it" was the simple response.

Some Hours Later…

Kyo and Yuki sighed. They hadn't been able to find the slightly younger teen, and had eventually given up. Now they were walking down one of the main streets, Tohru tagging behind them, slightly bewildered as Kyo yelled at Yuki, who stayed calm. The brunette suddenly stopped though, we she thought she saw a bright flash of yellow. The teenage girl yelled out to her friends, who stopped as well, turning slightly too look at her. "I think I just saw Naruto!" the girl explained. Both of them frowned, having heard of their younger cousin's meltdown in one of the main streets. They were both going to have a word with the 2nd zodiac cat. The three then began their trek to trail the blonde, which proved harder than they expected.

Naruto had dropped off Idai at his house, then started heading towards his team's meeting place. Instead of his normal jumpsuit, the blonde had decided to wear something more… ninja-ish. He had on a black short sleeve shirt, like Sasuke's, but without the collar, and it was a deep red, with a spiral on the back, instead of the Uchiha fan. It was a tight shirt, showing off the blonde's muscles, while his equally deep red zip-up hoodie did nothing to hide it, as it was wide open. He had on black sweat pants, that were slightly baggy, and his classic ninja shoes. His headband was still on his forehead, but with his bangs in front of it. He knew he was being followed, but didn't care enough to stop them. Instead, he just sang to himself. It was a simple song, he had heard on the radio once, and then listened to constantly for a time after that. It was called 'Dear Vienna' by Owl City. It was a pleasant tune, that kind of showed the realities of the world, but it was hard to notice, and wasn't particularly popular. According to the internet, Owl City had been a one hit wonder, a one-man band that made a spectacular song called 'Fireflies'. Personally, he didn't like it much, and chose not to listen to it.

He soon finished this song, and began singing another one, staying in tune with music that wasn't there. This one was a Japanese song, called 'Crawl'. He didn't know who made it but he liked it a lot, and sang it when he just wanted to forget about life. The blonde let the words slip out quietly, and easily, like notes coming off a violin.

"Chi wa hau you ni susunde wa

Heibon na joushou kurikaesu

Kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu

Tarinai no wa wakatteita

Gouon ni tsubusaresou na hibi

Hari no you na ame mo yande kimi ga kita

Sha la la, I sing for you

Sha la la

Iroaseta eien wa "taikutsu no shouchou" imi mo naku

Umi no soko ni tsukurareta POOL mitai da

Uzu wo egaku suimen ni takasugiru sora ga utsuru

Joudan nara wakaru you na toki ni shite

Sha la la, I sing for you

Sha la la, fight for myself

Sha la la, I sing for you

Sha la la

Taikutsu wa mou genkai desu

Tachitsukushita STAGE de nagurikaesu yuuki

I don't care, I don't care "sonzai" sae mo kimi wa warau ka na...

Hashiridashita PACE de nagaretetta fuukei

I don't care, I don't care, I don't care

Tadashii ka dou ka wo tashikame ni yuku no desu ka?

Tadoritsuita GOAL de hajimete shitta shinjitsu

I don't care, I don't care

Ashita ni nareba kimi mo kizuku ka na...

Hagare ochita sangatsu no hizumi kitta kuuki mo

I don't care, I don't care

Going up the 13 steps

They'll be waiting for your hands

Itami wo shitta kyou kara ga atarashii START nara

I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

Tsubuyaita koukai wa kimi no te ni kobiritsuku

Togisumashita yaiba wo ta ga tame ni furu no desu ka"

The song pulled to an end, just as he got to his teams meeting place. He casually waved to the two team mates, before leaning against the edge of the bridge they met at, one foot raised against the back of the bridge. Naruto gazed up at the sky boredly, before lazily flicking his eyes to the bushes by the side of the end of the bridge. "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Honda-san. You may come out." He drawled. Sakura and Sasuke's head snapped over to the bushes, as the three heads poked out from behind the shrubs. The teens then, as casually as possible, stepped out of the bushes, into the open. "Hurry Up. I don't have all day. My team and I have missions to do." Commanded the blonde. Yuki scowled unhappily at his cousin's cold tone of voice. Naruto's stance was remarkably defensive, and harsh, yet his voice and face were utterly apathetic.

"What? So now you don't have time for us!" growled Kyo, getting angry quickly, at his almost little brother. The cerulean blue eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, as Naruto turned his head to face away from them, his hair, shading his eyes from view.

"I never said Kyo-kun…" the blonde's voice was slightly softer than before. The carrot-topped teen looked slightly put off, and surprised, before his anger fueled back up.

"Well it sure seems that way…" grumbled the older zodiac cat. Yuki glared at his cousin, before turning to look at the blonde teen. Something was evidently wrong with the boy, but it wasn't likely he would tell them. Sighing, the pale boy turned and began walking away. "Hey! Where you going!" Shouted Kyo. "Damn RAT!" He insulted loudly, as the other teen ignored him, before racing after him, Tohru on his tail.

A poof was heard as Kakashi suddenly appeared on the bridge. "Alright team! Today we have a mission." The three members of the squad looked up with interest. "We are to catch the cat Tora, for the Fire Lord Daimyo's (sp?) Wife. Collective groans were then heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This…. Was…Not…Fair….. Was the one thing going through Naruto's mind at the moment. Sure, catching a cat didn't seem to hard, right? Wrong. This demon kitty was the most elusive creature the blonde singer had ever met. Not only did it manage to escape every time he got close, each time he gained even more scratches. Unfortunetly for him as well, his sensei decided to split up the group, each of them going in different directions. Naruto had gone towards the forest, while Sakura chose the village, Sasuke the training grounds, and Kakashi wasn't even searching. The zodiac teen sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, and then waved his hair sideways to get his spiky hair out of his eyes, sweat going flying, in a somehow very hot way. ((Sorry Guys XD)) Too bad Sakura never saw him like this. The 13-year old dug his hands into his pockets and began humming a song, before singing.

"Hey, Mr. Bartender mix me a drink

I really need something to tell me its okay not to think,

Because I've been to all these bars

And I've seen all these places.

I've hit on all these girls

I've heard the same conversations.

Cab driver, cab driver

Take me away,

'Cause I already know

All the words that she'll say.

And I'll be creepin' out the window

At the first sign of day,

'Cause every single night it seems to go the same way.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

Mr. Bartender,

You will kick me out.

And the blonde girl in the back

You'll put your tongue down my mouth.

And the greaser in the jacket's

Gonna pick a fight.

And he'll probably kick my ass,

'Cause I'm drunk every night.

Officer, officer

Tell me the truth,

How many times can I

Get in trouble with you;

Before they lock me up

For all the bad things that I do?

But you don't

And that's why this feels like déjà

(Ooo this feels like déjà OW) Vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

I did it like this,

I did it like that,

And it always comes back around.

I don't know how

To break this pattern down.

(Down, down)

I did it like this,

I did it like that,

And it always comes back somehow

I don't know how

To break this pattern down.

(Down, down, down, down)

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do,

'Cause this is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

(Whoaa)

This is déjà vu.

I think I've been here before,

I think I've run into you,

I know the things that you do-"He suddenly stopped when he thought he heard something. The blue eyed blonde looked up when he heard a mewl seeing the cat he had been searching for this entire time sitting on a branch looking at him, tail casually flicking back and forth. Naruto smirked at the ribbon eared monster. "Heh, you like that huh?" he asked the creature, before holding his arm out, and the cat casually walked across it onto his shoulder. He smiled again and scratched Tora behind the ears. "Alright, I'll sing another one, how about it?" The cat mewed as if she was agreeing. "Alrighty then." He cleared his throat before beginning the song, and started walking.

"This town used to be a pretty place to stay

A place you stop off on the highway

But all of those things changed on the day

You packed up your bags

And you ran away

All they say is how you've changed

Every day I stay the same

So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you

I'll keep the shitty tattoos

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burned to ashes

I'm no longer in between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burned to ashes

I'm no longer in between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

I count the empty bottles upon the bar

But I give up I can't count that far

The lights in this place are too dim to see

They're kicking me out

it's a quarter past three

They tell me you're all I got

I just need these dreams to stop

You can keep the necklace that I gave to you

I'll keep the shitty tattoos

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burned to ashes

I'm no longer in between

R.I.P.

You and me

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burned to ashes

I'm no longer in between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

In the back of the car

On the way to your home

In the pouring rain

On the side of the road

In the light of the street

In the recline of the seat

You told me I should move on

In the back of the car

On the way to your home

In a pouring rain

On a side of the road

In the light of the street

In the recline of the seat

You told me I should move on

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burned to ashes

I'm no longer in between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me

I can see it from the other side

The grass isn't always as green

The house is burned to ashes

I'm no longer in between

R.I.P.

R.I.P.

You and me" Naruto sighed as he finished the song. Toro flicked her ear, as she laid her head on his. He smiled up at her, before going to the team's meeting place, to wait for the rest of the group, which hopefully wouldn't take long. The blonde stretched his arms before lying down on top of the railings of the bridge his team had met on before the mission. Toro got up from his shoulders and instead curled up on Naruto's midback. He glanced at the cat lazily, before placing his chin down on the railing, placing his hands under his chin. "Want another song, kitty?" he looked at the soon to be tortured animal. She just gave him a bored look. "Ehh…. That's no answer…" he grumbled, and scratched his chin. "Guess another one can't hurt…" The blonde ninja pondered through his mind for something he possibly could sing, before coming up with one.

" Na na nana na Take me take me outta here it makes me

Feel so, feel so na na nana na

Baby baby here we all crazy

You don't have to worry na na nana na

So follow me down

Out of this town

Girl you're moving way too slow

So follow me down, I'll show you around

There's a place we gotta go

Follow me, follow me

Fa la-la-la-la

Fa la-la-la-la

Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking

They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la

Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies

We sing, we sing na na na-na-na

So follow me down

Out of this town

Girl you're moving way too slow

So follow me down, I'll show you around

There's a place we gotta go

Follow me, follow me

Fa la-la-la-la

Fa la-la-la-la

Fa la-la-la-la

Follow me, follow me

Fa la-la-la-la

Fa la-la-la-la

Ahh ah oh

Ah ah ah oh

Ah ah ah oh oh

Down down down down. Oh okay

Down, down Down down. Oh, oh

Follow me, follow me

Fa la-la-la-la

Fa la-la-la-la

Follow me, follow me

Fa la-la-la-la

Fa la-la-la-la" Finished the blonde as the cat was long asleep on his back, and he had finished it mainly for his own satisfaction. Naruto yawned and let his arms slump down to the sides of the railing, his balance amazingly centered he didn't even so much as start falling off. He looked up when he heard noise. There was his teammates, the pink-haired Sakura, and stoic Sasuke. The blonde waved half-heartedly, before picking up the cat from his back and sitting up on the rail. "Mission accomplished" he told them, holding out Toro. Sakura glared daggers at him.

"You…. COULD HAVE TOLD US! WE SPENT AN HOUR LOOKING FOR THAT MONSTER WHEN YOU HAD IT!" Screamed the only girl on the team, Naruto sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Sakura-chan"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or any of the songs you see… I also do not own Fruits Basket

Warning! May Have OOCness!

Chapter 9

Sasuke and Sakura were very happy. And it was sickening. Absolutely and completely horrid. The reason? Because Naruto wasn't being Naruto. But that would all end very soon. Currently the blonde was giving off a very creepy feel, and the most evil and mischievous grin had crept onto his foxy face. Unluckily for the two, they didn't notice. The zodiac character was currently imagining a chibi version of himself (several to be accurate) running around wrecking everything, and throwing Sasuke over their heads. Oh, what fun. Naruto slowly walked closer to the two. They we're currently on their way to the Hokage's Tower, to complete their mission, and give the cat to her owner. And he was bored. Very bored. But not for much longer. The Uzumaki suddenly slung his arms around the two, and slumped down, making him shorter than them even more. This also put more weight on both of them, making them stagger a bit. Sasuke looked down at the grinning teen, which had Tora sitting on top of his head happily. He suddenly began humming a tune that sounded like a rock song. Then he began singing. And the lyrics disturbed them.

"They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you" The two looked down at him, because of his odd tone of voice.

"Because they sleep with a gun" At this he cocked his hand at them in an odd fashion. Both of the teammates wondered what the heck a gun was.

"And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do" Naruto suddenly let go of both of them, and spun forward, on one foot, and began walking backwards, one eye closed, and his finger pointing at Sasuke.

"Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk" He grinned even wider, and the two widened their eyes, just a bit frightened by his seeming insanity.

"'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine" The blonde teen shrugged his shoulders, relaxed completely, as Sakura paled considerably.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose" He pointed at Sasuke's shirt and struck what they supposed was to be a "violent pose"

"Maybe they'll leave you alone," He grinned like an animal at this.

"But Not Me" He erupted into violent laughter before continuing. By now Kakashi was also interested and had walked closer to his team to hear.

"The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid" He pointed at Sakura while still walking backwards. Suddenly he twirled around, and began walking with his arms spread out wide to his sides, and his hips swayed back and forth.

"But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did!" He sang loudly towards the end, and pointed at the sky.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" He laughed again, and twirled as he walked, laughing like a maniac. The rest of his team suddenly wondered for his sanity. But mostly their own safety.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" He repeated it twice more, before stopping and looking at his friends with a slightly curious look.

"Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me" Naruto finished, pointing at his eyes with two fingers before pointing at theirs, and slid his finger across his neck, grinning the entire time.

He thus began walking normally. And the rest of his team was scared for their lives.

Soon after this, they arrived at the Hokage's Tower and were currently waiting to talk to the Hokage, so they could collect their money and return the cat. Naruto had his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed and a pout on his face, as the Hokage listed off several D-Rank missions they could do.

"Jiji-san! When can we get a real mission! Not these chores!" complained the blonde, finally. Secretly his two teammates we're agreeing with him, not that they would show it.

"How Dare you!" yelled a familiar looking chunin that sat beside the Hokage. "You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills!" shouted Iruka angrily. Naruto frowned even more

"How the hell are we supposed to develop skills picking potatoes, and babysitting brats?" Naruto growled back. "I want a mission where we can ACTUALLY do ninja things!" he yelled.

The Hokage suddenly started laughing lightly, and then began a long speech about mission ranks and how they we're assigned. However, Team 7 was no longer listening, opting to listen to Naruto explain what kind of ramen he was thinking about having for dinner.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Sarutobi yelled at the group. They looked at him boredly.

"No." The blonde of the group stated. Sarutobi sweatdropped at his blunt answer, at least most people would say they were.

"You insolent little br-!" Iruka began only to be interrupted by the Hokage.

"Alright Naruto. I have a C-Rank mission that you should be able to complete." He spoke, shuffling through a few papers.

"Wha?" Iruka stared astonished at the elder man. "But Hokage-sama! Their just kids!"

"It's alright Iruka. Just a simple escort mission." He explained, and then 'ahh'ed as he found the proper paper.

"Really? Does that mean we get to go out of the village?" Naruto spoke up, eyes bright for some odd reason nobody could understand. Why was he so happy at going out of the village? A little was understandable, but this was a bit extreme. Naruto on the inside was cheering. He'd get away from his relative's and that annoying yatsu (1)!

The Hokage chuckled. "Yes indeed Naruto. You're going to be escorting a master bridge builder to his home country of the Land of Waves. Please bring him in." Sarutobi gestured to the door. And in stepped a ragged looking drunk.

"What? These brats are going to escort me?" he gargled, leaning against the doorway, and drinking sake.

"What the hell old man! We have to escort this fat drunk!" Naruto snarled, glaring at the Hokage angrily, and then the bridge builder, accidentally letting off some potent killer intent. Kakashi blinked in surprise at the killer intent his student released.

"Calm down Naruto." The 3rd stated, frowning slightly at the blonde. Naruto scowled, but stopped releasing the K.I. "Now, Team 7 this is Tazuna, the man you'll be escorting. Tazuna-san, this is the team that will be escorting you, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. You'll be in very capable hands." Stated the Hokage. The blue-eyed blonde male just sighed, before looking to his sensei.

"Alright team, Tazuna-san, let's meet up in an hour at the gate, and pack for a week." Kakashi told them. Naruto nodded in response and then walked out, bumping Tazuna purposefully as he did, still a bit pissed.

In 15 minutes the blonde had reached his apartment, and walked in. "Yo, Idai! You here, bro?" called the blonde as he walked to his room, to start packing.

"Ya! Why you back so soon? Thought you had Ninja work?" asked the red-head as he walked over, leaning against the doorway.

"I do. I'm going on a mission, for about a week." Responded Naruto, as he packed all his ninja equipment and clothes. Idai paused his greenish blue eyes thoughtful.

"Your seriously bringing that orange monstrosity, you call clothes?" he asked, walking all the way in, and to Naruto's closet.

"Unfortunately, it's the only ninja fit thing I have. Unless you have something better?" The blue-eyed singer looked at his friend, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"I think I might. It's not ninja clothes, but its definatly better than these. I might burn these…" Idai wrinkled his nose at the orange jumpsuits.

"Go ahead. And what clothes?" Naruto asked, following the redhead as he walked towards his own room, which was neccasarially supposed to be where the living room was, but Naruto turned into a guest room.

"These." Stated Idai, when he flung something at the blonde. Naruto blinked, as they slid to the ground, before picking them up. The shirt was a black muscle shirt with red stitching and splotches. Their we're also tan shorts with them, that would go down to Naruto's knees.

"How many of these you got?" Naruto asked, looking at them.

"A bunch. They don't all look the same though." And he was right. They we're all muscle shirts and shorts, but in various colors. The blonde's favorite though, was a black shirt with whitish blue lines that seemed to glow, coming on both sides.

"Can I borrow some? Like two weeks' worth." Spoke the blonde, as he picked out his favorites.

"Sure." Idai responded. Naruto stopped for a second when he realized that his older friend was packing his things.

"Wait... Why are you packing your stuff?" the ninja asked, visibly confused.

"You didn't think I would let you go on an adventure all by yourself, did you? Besides, this way we can work on our singing togeth's." Idai told him, and then zipped up his dark green backpack.

"But…this…I…can't…It's a ninja mission!" spoke up the blonde hurriedly, waving his hands.

"So?" Idai frowned at his younger friend. Naruto sighed.

"I guess you can come…It'll be fun this way." The blonde shrugged, before going back to his room, and changing into one of the outfits.

Naruto had on a pair of black shorts, and a red muscle shirt with a black circle directly in the middle, that kind of looked like a hole.

"Right. Ready to go?" He asked his friend, when he walked back into the hall.

"Yeps! Let's get this party started!" Idai grinned widely, before the two walked out of the building and towards the gate, where his team was already waiting for them.

"Hey Sakura, Teme, Kakashi-sensei. Fat Drunk." Naruto greeted. Idai stood behind him, grinning creepy. (Picture Gin from Bleach face)

"Hello, Sakura, Teme, Kakashi, Fat Drunk." Idai greeted, tilting his head to the side. Kakashi looked the man up and down.

He had bright wild red hair that went down to his shoulders, and blue green eyes. Idai was a bit tanner then Sakura, and was a good 6 inches taller than Naruto, 5 above Sakura, and 3 above Sasuke. He was actually almost as tall as Kakashi. He had on a shirt similar to Naruto's and tan shorts.

"Naruto" Naruto looked up at his friend.

"Yes?" the red-head smiled.

"Is there such a thing as dieing from stank?"

"I'm not really sure, why do you ask?"

"Because those two" he pointed at Sasuke and Sakura. "Stank of being failure's."

1, Yatsu- Unpleasant Person, Disliked Person- Naruto was talking about Tohru.

Hope you liked this chap! It's a bit longer than my other ones.

And Yes, I noticed I didn't add as many songs. Sorry.

Also, sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, their totally my fault

Sorry for not updating in so long!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What!" Sakura snapped, glaring at the redhead angrily.

"I believe you heard me. Anyhow, shall we get going?" Idai responded, grabbed Naruto by the arm, and practically dragged him towards the gate.

"Now, now. Naruto who is this?" Kakashi said, suddenly appearing in front of the redhead.

"Ehh… Kakashi-sensei, this is Idai, a good friend of mine, that's coming along on the mission." The blonde stated, and was then dragged around Kakashi, and out of Konoha's gates.

"Which song should we start with Naruto?" Idai asked, looking at his younger friend. Naruto's celestial blue eyes glared at his friend, as a vein throbbed on his head. The redhead seemed completely oblivious of the anger as he continued dragging the blonde. The rest of Team 7(+ Tazuna) stared after the two males, before they also began walking.

"Hey… Why does he get to come, he's not even a ninja!" protested the pink-haired female of the group. Idai's green-blue eyes, stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "He should stay in the village." Sakura grumbled loudly. Idai sighed in response and began rubbing his forehead.

"To put it simply. It's because I'm more competent then you, and I would never let my little bro be stuck with annoying people such as you, and stick-up-his-ass over there." The redhead told her, before turning towards his friend. "Hey Naru-chan! How about No Curtain Call?" he asked, eyes bright. Naruto glared at him even more.

"I thought I said don't call me that…." The blonde growled. Idai shrugged, before he began humming. Naruto sighed but began humming the same tune, and then began singing.

"You say you need someone but everybody does I'm no different than you,

I just believe what I do you point your finger at everyone but yourself

And blame the ones that you love who're only try'n to help" Naruto sang beautifully, despite the fact he was still being dragged. Tazuna blinked in surprise at the blonde's amazing voice.

"As it's winding down to zero I am yours like a hero

I'll see this through there's so much me and you

Take this enemy together, fight these demons off forever

Forever, forever, forever" Idai sang loudly, Naruto sounded better but he was still very good. Naruto suddenly stood up and began walking.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 I won't stop until it's done." The blonde twirled, and raised his arms to the sky. Then both of them sang together.

"No curtain call, I will not fall

This may be the one we've been waiting for

No Curtain Call, just take it all" They then dropped off to humming, before Naruto picked it up again.

"I have no time for fear or people in my ear

Head down and running so fast, try not to dwell on the past

I'm fighting through this pain and things I cannot change

Running right into the flame rather than running away" Naruto sighed, and pushed his bangs back, with a somber expression on his face. Sakura was shocked to find she almost drooled at the overly hot display. Idai suddenly grabbed Naruto around the waist and hugged him, before spinning away.

"As it's winding down to zero I am yours like a hero

I'll see this through, there's so much me and you

Take this enemy together, fight these demons off forever

Forever, forever, forever" Idai sang eyes closed as he continued walking.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I won't stop until it's done

No curtain call, I will not fall

This may be the one we've been waiting for

No curtain call, just take it all

Sweat drips down from every angle

Love your body as it gathers in a pool by your feet

You turn up the heat, tossin' and turnin', you cannot sleep

Quietly weep, you're in too deep" Naruto sang, and hugged himself tightly, eyes half-closed, as the singing slowed

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I won't stop until it's done

No curtain call, I will not fall

This may be the one we've been waiting for

No curtain call, just take it all

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I won't stop until it's done

No curtain call, I will not fall

This may be the one we've been waiting for" Naruto sang, while Idai sang back up behind him.

"No curtain call, just take it all" The two finished together. The blonde smiled widely.

"That was great!" he cheered, and high-fived with Idai, who was smiling equally as wide.

"Yep. But how long has it been since you started singing again? You're a bit rusty. You used to do this song even better." Idai frowned. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, as he thought about it.

"Well. I started again last month, and stopped 3 years before that… Soo… 3 years and 5 months?" The blonde frowned at the thought. "Jeez, guess I lost track." He sighed. Sakura stared at him blankly. He could sing _better _than that? Sasuke grunted, with secret jealousy at the blonde's talent.

"Man dude, you should know better to take care of your voice!" scolded the redhead. Naruto smiled sheepishly at his older friend. Unfortunetly the two we're interrupted, when a yell split into the air. Naruto spun around just in time to see his sensei get ripped into pieces by a chain.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed, as Naruto paled. Behind him, Idai stared, before shaking his head and then slapping his friend on the back of the head.

"You've seen worse than this, why are you freezing up?" Idai whisper growled at his friend. Naruto's face regained its color as he shot forward, as did the enemy ninja. Sasuke on the other stared in shock. His sensei, a jounin, had just been taken out! They stood no chance! Naruto growled as the enemy ninja shot forward the chain that was connected between them. The two brothers smirked, this kid wasn't even moving out of the way, and running right into it. The two we're shocked, when Naruto deliberately grabbed the chain, and yanked towards him, sending the two flying towards him, before they could disconnect. The blonde then let go of the chain, and jumped, landing his feet on both of their heads, sending them towards the ground. The enemy ninja turned in mid-air to face the blonde ninja. And for some reason, Naruto heard a song pop into his head.

"But you feel my breath On your neck Can't believe I'm right behind you 'Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again I don't mind" Naruto sang aloud, and then raced behind the two ninja, and smashed his fist into one of their face, before kicking another. The two brothers suddenly released their chain, and whipped out kunai's sending them towards the blonde ninja. Naruto jumped backwards, in hope of dodging one of the weapons, but got nicked anyways. The blonde growled, and lunged to attack, but was smacked backwards, into a tree. The enemies snickered.

"Two down, 4 to go."(1) One of them gruffly spoke, before they rushed the group. Sasuke, finally snapping out of his shock, dashed in front of Sakura, who was guarding Tazuna. Idai, watched in apprehension, only to realize, one of them was also coming for him.

"No!" a voice interrupted, and then Naruto stood in front of Idai, eyes red, whiskers darkened, and red chakra bubbling at his hands, while his nails grew longer like claws. The enemy hesitated at the changed appearance, giving Naruto the chance to whip out a kunai and bury it in the man's abdomen. Blood seeped out of the wound, and Naruto pulled back, his face blank, except for furrowed brows. The blonde glanced over to see the other man knocked out, with Kakashi standing on top of him.

"Nice job, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. Sorry about not stepping in, before you we're injured Naruto." Stated the silver-haired jounin. Idai blinked in surprise and looked down at his friend, suddenly seeing the ripped side of the shirt, and a small amount of blood. Idai watched as the wound healed up rather quickly.

"I wasn't injured, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto responded, head tilted. "They ripped my shirt though... And it's got blood on it…" Naruto sighed, before suddenly pulling his shirt up and off, revealing a toned chest and flat stomach, broad shoulders (2). Sakura actually swooned, as Idai looked away, slightly blushing (3). He hated it whenever Naruto did this, taking his shirt off in front of him.

"H-holy…" Sakura muttered to herself, staring at the blonde. He had a passive face on, eyes half closed, in a sigh. The pink-haired girl blushed widely. Sasuke stared, a bit annoyed at the blonde, but also slightly flushed (4). Naruto then pulled out a shirt, which was a deep ocean blue, with a large white seagull, without many details, on it. The blonde pulled it on, and Idai looked down, slightly sad at the end of the display, and Sakura's inner, yelled how she wanted to see more.

"Now, Tazuna-san, I believe you should answer a few things" Kakashi said, looking at the bridge builder.

* * *

><p>1)Kakashi and Naruto- Down Idai, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke- To go<p>

2) Yes, I pretty much only did this so we could see/read Naruto being half-naked

3) In case I didn't mention this, Idai is Bi. Don't like, I don't care

4) This story doesn't have a pairing, but basically everyone thinks Naruto is hot, but it's not a Naruto multi or harem, seeing as how I hate those. Though it will most defiantly seem like a bunch of one-sided loves, involving Naruto.

Hope you guys all like this chapter! I whipped it out in 3 hours =P Quickest chapter I've ever done! Oh, by the way the songs in case you wanted to know were, (in order as appeared):

No Curtain Call- Maroon 5

If I Never See Your Face Again- Maroon 5

Oh, and too Yukicrewger2, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I like your suggestions for music! I'll be sure to try and to fit in to the story.

This reminds me! If you people would like certain songs to appear in the story, review and tell me what it's called, who it's by, and I'll try and fit into the story.

Anyways, bye people, see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto sighed in frustration, frowning at the bridge builder. He may have only explained the situation, but he had still lied, and the blonde had had enough to do with lying a long time ago. He glanced at Idai, who was just standing there calmly, though his arms we're crossed. The redhead probably disliked the idea of his 'little brother' being lied to, and sent on a mission more dangerous than expected. But this was a ninja's job, and even if Idai didn't like it, Naruto was a ninja. The sky blue eyes looked to his teammates, who we're currently conversing with the liar bridge-builder.

"Alright team, it's come down to this. We can either abandon the mission and return to Konoha, or continue on, even though it's dangerous." Kakashi finally said, speaking to his students. Naruto closed his eyes in thought, listening to Sakura and Sasuke's opinions.

"I think we should keep going." Spoke the Uchiha, of the group. Sakura was soon to agree with her crush, leaving the option up to the only blonde present. Naruto half-opened his eyes, staring at the ground, leaning against a tree, arms crossed. His foot also just happened to be harshly pressing down on the only living Demon brother's chest.

"Neccasarially, Liar Fat Drunk-san lied to us. And this mission has been ranked up. But if we return it will make Konoha's image become worse. Also, he's using his grandson and daughter's possible hate and sadness a threat. And I don't feel like making woman and little boys angry with me. So I guess we should keep going." He finally answered, shrugging and standing from his position. The silver-haired jounin nodded.

"Alright, Tazuna-san. Lead the way." Kakashi stated, and the group formed a half-circle around Tazuna and Idai.

"Idai-kun." Naruto spoke up, looking to the red-head.

"Yep?"

"Makes Me Wonder?"

"Nah. I was thinking Kamikaze."

"Hmm….Not enough words in that."

"Oh! What about one from One Republic?"

"All The Right Moves?"

"Sure."

Sakura and Sasuke, blinked in confusion, looking at the conversing friends. What we're they talking about? Songs? Their answer was soon received, and Idai began whistling and Naruto sang.

"All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves in all the wrong faces

So yeah, we're going down" Naruto sang softly, head bobbing back and forth, eyes closed.

"Just paint the picture of a perfect place

They got it better than what anyone's told you

They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades

Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers" Idai sang as well, looking to his blonde friend, smiling gently.

"I know we've got it good

But they got it made

And the grass is getting greener each day

I know things are looking up

But soon they'll take us down,

Before anybody knows our name." The blonde responded, shaking his head 'no'

"They got all the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down" They sang together, as Naruto's eyes snapped open, looking to the sky.

"Do you think I'm special?

Do you think I'm nice?

Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?" Naruto questioned quietly, glancing at Sakura secretly, since his crush was still there, even if it was smaller.

"Between the noise you hear

And the sound you like

Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?" Idai questioned, looking at the sky, frowning.

"It can be possible that rain can fall,

Only when it's over our heads

The sun is shining every day, but it's far away

Over the world is dead." Naruto tsked, and scowled, before He and the red-head sang together.

"They got,

They got,

All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces

So yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down

They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going

Yeah, we're going down" They both stopped songing, as Idai's whistling flooded the area.

"It don't matter what you see.

I know I could never be

Someone that'll look like you.

It don't matter what you say,

I know I could never face

Someone that could sound like you." Naruto spoke up again, glancing at all of his teammates, and Idai.

"All the right friends in all the wrong places" Idai sang louder.

"So yeah, we're going down" The two traded back and forth.

"They got all the right moves and all the wrong faces"

"So yeah, we're going down"

"All the right friends in all the right places"

"So yeah, we're going down"

"They got all the right moves and all the right faces"

"So yeah, we're going down"

"They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going"

"Yeah, we're going down"

"They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going"

"Yeah, we're going down.

Yeah, we're going down.

Yeah, we're going down." Naruto sang beautifully, a sad smile on his face as Idai took over.

"All the right moves, hey

Yeah, we're going down

All the right moves, hey

Yeah, we're going down" They both stopped singing; Idai's whistling slowly fading to nothing, as the somber song ended. Sakura looked at the ground depressed, and Sasuke frowned. Tazuna looked away from them, and silently, wiped away a tear that had appeared in his eye.

Eventually, the group of 6 reached the ocean, before walking along the sandy shore, until they reached a small bay, where a man, sitting in a wooden canoe, with a motor on the back stood, as fog rolled by. The man waved to them, as they got closer until they reached the boat.

"Alright, all of you get in." Spoke the fisherman, whose face was hidden by the fog and his wide brimmed hat. The ninja, and two citizens quietly piled into the boat, amazingly all of them fit. The fisherman then pushed them off, and into the water, before using a paddle to help them glide across the surprisingly calm channel. Fog blocked everything from view, as Tazuna eventually began a more detailed explanation of what was going on in the Land Of Waves. Naruto absentmindedly, half-listened to what was being said, but not enough to get anything from it. Though the blonde looked up quickly when he saw a gigantic object looming in the dense fog.

"Is that the bridge?" he asked, tilting his head. While it was bigger than the ones he had seen when he lived with the Sohma family, he wasn't very surprised. Tazuna nodded in response, gazing up at the masterpiece. Naruto took in the huge object, before his blue gaze turned to the ocean. Idai inspected the blonde carefully. The redhead had realized that, from what he'd heard from others, that Naruto's true personality was slowly coming out, whether the blonde knew it or not. The Naruto he remembered was a bit lazy, and always rather calm. He was rather mellow, and only got really excited during a fight. The blonde had always cared for his friends and family, and didn't hide that fact, which got him in trouble a lot. Idai let a small smile spread across his face, as he watched Naruto act like his old self.

"Hey you." A feminine voice interrupted Idai's thoughts. The redhead looked back, to the see the pink haired banshee, which was Naruto's teammate.

"Yes?"

"Why are you coming with us?"

"Because I can."

A vein pulsed on Sakura's head as she glared angrily at the redhead. "That's no excuse!" She practically screeched at him. The boatman glared at her.

"Quiet Down!" he snapped. "Why do you think we're being so quiet?" He asked her, eyebrows furrowed. Sakura frowned but fortunately, shut up.

"Hey Naruto…" Idai spoke up, and leaned over to his friend. "Did you tell your family you we're leaving the village?" The blonde stared at the red-head, eyes wide.

"SHIT!"

* * *

><p>Hi! =3 Sorry for not updating quickly... T.T I feel like such a fail..<p>

Oh Well! I'm posting now!

Anyways, There's gonna be a couple of new poll's on my page for this story.

1) Should Haku and Zabuza live?

2) Do you want to see what's going on in Konoha with the Sohma's?

3) Who should kill Gato?

=P I hope you guys answer a few of them, so I know what you want. Also, I'm still asking you guys for song idea's ^-^ I do have some, but I like to know what you guy's would like to see Naruto sing. There's going to be some Linkin Park, for sure, and defiantly more Maroon 5

Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Review if ya want.

~MusicFox5


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Idai couldn't breathe. The look on Naruto's face? Priceless. The poor blonde was panicking, and hitting himself in the forehead repeatedly. "Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot." Guessing you got the picture? Ya. The blonde stared at his feet glumly. Idai snickered but patted the miserable blonde's shoulder.

"Hey it'll be fine. You can just explain once you get back ya know." The redhead said, trying to cheer up his friend. To be honest he didn't think Naruto would be this upset by forgetting.

Naruto was a bit pissed to be honest. But only at himself. He should have told someone he was going on a mission. They we're probably going to be looking for him. Actually…after what he said to them, none of his family would be searching for him, would they? Naruto stared off in a depressed mood as they walked. They had gotten off of the boat a little while ago, and were now walking towards Tazuna's house. For some reason, a song popped into Naruto's head. He started humming it, but didn't go any further. After all, if he sang it every person in the group would either become depressed. Idai glanced at his friend, recognizing the song he was humming as Into the Nothing by Breaking Benjamin. A rather good song, but quite depressing. The redhead looked forward again, and his eyebrows narrowed for a second. Suddenly the blonde to his left whipped out a kunai and flung it. Sakura screamed in surprise as the kunai went through the bushes.

"Naruto! What are you doing!" Sakura yelled at her teammate. The blonde looked at the bushes.

"There was something there!" he responded and hurried over, only to find a white bunny that was half-scared to death. Kakashi's visible eyebrow furrowed, as Naruto walked back over with the bunny in his arms. "I'm sorry Mr. Bunny…" he apologized to the creature.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled loudly, before grabbing Tazuna and pulling him to the ground. Idai also fell to the ground, dragging Sakura along with him, and Sasuke went down on his own. Naruto head snapped forward, only to see a giant cleaver heading right towards him. The blonde yelped and dropped to the ground, just in time, as the blade only managed to cut off some of his blonde locks. The blue eyed boy's eyes narrowed, when he saw the blade hit into a tree, stick, and a man appear on it.

"What the hell! You chopped off some of my hair!" The blonde yelled at the man, jumping up, bunny still in his arms. The man just stared at him. "Seriously! You can cut your hair however the hell you want, but nobody touches these locks! It takes an hour to get them this soft and shiny! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Shouted the blonde, glaring intensely. "DAMN EYEBROWLESS FREAK!" Naruto insulted. The man's eye twitched as he glared back.

"You brat…" he growled. Kakashi stepped forward and pulled a struggling Naruto back.

"Naruto, this guy is way out of your league."

"I don't care! HE CUT MY FRICKEN HAIR!"

"It grows back!"

"I'M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

Idai sighed as he grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and pulled him over to where Tazuna and the rest of Team 7 we're standing. The redhead then sat Naruto down on the ground. "Chill out. I'll fix it." The redhead told the blonde. Naruto pouted but stayed obediently. Idai then quickly messed with Naruto's hair.

After he was done, Naruto's hair looked almost exactly the same, except tamer, and longer. So in basic, he looked more like the Yondaime. "Thanks Idai! But I still have to kick that guy's ass…" He grumbled, and stood. Idai face palmed at his friend's stupidity.

"Just let your sensei deal with it." The redhead spoke. "We'll give them awesome battle music."

"Right!" Naruto spoke, eyes a blue flame. The others all just stared at the two; all sweat dropping, before the man on the sword got back on track.

"Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Nin, of the Sharingan eye eh? What a shame, but you'll have to hand over the Old Man." Spoke the large Nin in front of them.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist. Sorry, but Tazuna stays with us." Kakashi responded. Zabuza grinned under his bandages, and grabbed his blade before dropping to the ground as a thick mist covered the clearing they we're in. Naruto and Idai grinned, to each other.

"Hey Zabuzzaaaa!" Naruto yelled. Inside the mist, the swordsmen's temple pulsed angrily. "U.G.L.Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly!" The blonde sang loudly. Zabuza's temples became even more prominent, as he gritted his teeth.

"I'M GONNA KILL THIS DAMN BRAT!" He shouted, lunging out of the mist, to cleaver Naruto in half. Naruto laughed hysterically, as Idai, who thought his friend was suicidal, pulled him back, and out of the way. Kakashi then appeared, and the silver-haired jounin flashed a kunai out, the two weapons hitting, as they pushed back and forth. Naruto giggled loudly; as he watched the two ninja fight back and forth, before looking at Idai, and grinning. The redhead rolled his eyes, as Naruto began leaning to one side, and then the other, going back and forth. The blonde then began singing, and strumming an air guitar.

"And if your heart stops beating, I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserved?" Naruto sang, tilting his head, as if he was confused, and seriously asking the question. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Zabuza we're duking it out, both able to hear the song.

"The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

Did you get what you deserve?" Kakashi threw two kunai at the missing nin, only for them to be blocked by the massive cleaver sword.

"The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway" Naruto shrugged, as if he didn't know the real answer.

"Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?

Ohh dead." The blond grinned, as Idai 'la la lala'ed behind him.

"Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish

You never fell in love

Did you get what you deserve?" Zabuza swung downwards, his sword being blocked by the metal plates on the back of Kakashi's gloves.

"The ending of your life

And if you get to heaven

I'll be here waiting, babe

Did you get what you deserve?

The end, and if your life won't wait

Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?

No one ever had much nice to say

I think they never liked you anyway" The two friends sang together, arms hooked around eachothers shoulders.

"Oh take me from the hospital bed

Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?

And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?" Naruto tilted his head innocently, as Kakashi got knocked backwards into the water, going under, and then coming up. The eyebrow-less ninja then dashed in after him.

"And in my honest observation

During this operation

Found a complication in your heart

So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)

Maybe just two weeks to live

Is that the most the both of you can give?" Naruto finished with a shrug. He glanced at his two teammates, as their sensei was suddenly trapped inside a bubble of water. The Sohma raised a blonde eyebrow, as a water clone of the ninja formed in front of them. The blond shrugged.

"You stay here Idai. We'll take care of this!" Naruto called cheerfully, smiling, and then dashed forward's, to meet the oncoming opponent.

* * *

><p>Okay. I'll admit, I skipped all of the fight on purpose. Because? I don't remember jackshit about it. Honestly! I just remember Kakashi getting trapped, Naruto's headband, and Haku. Seriously. If anyone would care to send me the details of this mission, It'd be much appreciated, seeing as how I don't remember much of anything about it.<p>

Anyways. I'm proud to say this is my longest story yet! And I have no idea where it's going! Isn't that reassuring! Since it's summer, the chapters probably won't pick up. Yes. I'm just that lazy. No, not really. Ok...maybe. But honestly, not alot of chapters will probably be released, unless you guys:

1) Vote on the Poll's on my account

2) Tell me how this mission goes

3) Give me more songs

And if I don't get any inspiration, this stories going to go no where. Anyways, thanks for hearing me babble!

Hope you liked my pathetic attempt at a chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naruto grinned. Yep. Grinned. Even though his sensei, a jounin, was stuck in a ball of water, and it was just him and his teammates against a guy who could easily slaughter all of them. As the blonde genin raced towards his enemy, he pondered over something's, how he had time is unknown to all. As the boy ran his hands formed into a cross shape.

"Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" he shouted, and clones of the blonde popped up in clouds of smoke, all of them surrounding Zabuza's own clone. The blonde yelped when the water clone swung it's massive sword, causing all of the clones to jump away, though some still got caught by the cleaver, dispersing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto pulled his backpack in front of him as he skidded backwards, and pulled out a massive shuriken. Idai blinked in surprise at the size of the shuriken. "Sasuke! Catch!" The blonde shouted, and then threw the object to his black-haired teammate. The Uchiha reached out his hand and caught the weapon. He then unfolded the blades, which had been condensed together.

"Try this! Windmill Shuriken!" Sasuke shouted, before flinging the bigger than average shuriken. The Zabuza clone blinked in surprise though, when the shuriken flew past him, towards his real self. The wind coming off the weapon, made the water choppy. The real swordsman easily reached out and grabbed the blade, as it came closer.

"Hah Like that's gonna stop me!" Momochi laughed. Naruto grinned at that, when suddenly a second shuriken came out of the shadow of the first. Zabuza couldn't move from his spot as the blade hurdled towards him. Once it was close enough, the swordsman jumped in the air, causing it to fly underneath him, and over open water. "You guys are seriously unde-"The missing nin began, only to be interrupted by a poof behind him. He turned his head to see Naruto, in all his glory, grinning like he was psychotic. The blonde then pulled out a kunai and flung it towards Zabuza, who had no choice but to let go of the water prison, Kakashi was held in. "That Brat!" Zabuza snarled, rushing towards Naruto, only to be stopped by Kakashi. The silver-haired jounin glared dangerously at the other Nin, his Sharingan eye fully exposed.

"Good work you guys." Kakashi yelled to his team.

Naruto yelped as he went underwater, before gaining some sense and swimming for the top. Soon as the blonde did, he looked around, seeing Zabuza, who seemed to be dead, at the base of a tree. Kakashi stood there as well, looking up at a tree branch, where a person sat his features unclear. The blue-eyed genin, panted, before swimming for the shore, where Idai pulled him out of the lake. "Thanks." The blonde told his friend, before looking around, seeing Zabuza and the mysterious person we're gone. "Did Zabuza escape?" Naruto asked, standing up. Idai shook his head in response.

"No. That Hunter-nin killed him, and left with his body" The redhead explained. The blonde teen blinked in surprise. That person had looked to be his age. How had he taken out Zabuza?

"But…That..." The blonde stammered. Idai just shrugged, and walked back over to the rest of the group. Naruto puzzled over it, before following him over. Kakashi had pulled down his headband, and had turned away from the group, to walk towards Tazuna's house, only to fall on the ground, out cold.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called, running over. Sakura crouched down next to the silver-haired jounin, to help, as the blonde also crouched. "He's out." The Sohma boy reported to the others. Sasuke scoffed, as the blonde somehow managed to get the unconscious man up, though he was baring all of his weight. The redhead walked over and went to help, but Naru waved him off.

"Well, my house is nearby, let's hurry so you kids and your sensei can get some rest!" The bridge builder told them, and led the way.

**4 Hours Later…**

One coal black eye slowly opened, gazing up at a wooden ceiling. Kakashi blinked in confusion. Then, a young woman stepped into his vision. "Oh! You're awake sensei-san." The woman said happily. Kakashi nodded, and slowly began trying to sit up, cringing at the pain of moving. "You shouldn't move in your condition." The brunette woman chastised. The silver-haired jounin seemed to agree with her, as he then lowered himself back down.

"I probably won't be able to move for a week." He chuckled dryly. She must be Tazuna's daughter. The jounin thought, before his attention was consumed by the sound of many footsteps, and the door opened to reveal his pink-haired student.

"Sensei's awake!" She called back to her teammates, before stepping inside. Naruto, Sasuke, and Tazuna soon followed her in. The blonde crouched down by his sensei.

"Hey you alright Kakashi-sensei?" He questioned the older male.

"I suppose. I'll be out for a while though." The silver-haired man replied, gazing up at the 4 people.

"You did a good job back their Ninja-san." Tazuna spoke up. "We're at my home, so we should be able to relax for a while." The bridge builder explained to the injured Nin. Kakashi shook his head slowly in reply to Tazuna's statement though.

"I don't think so Tazuna-san."

"Why is that sensei?" Sakura spoke up, eyes curious.

"Because Zabuza is still alive." All of the occupants in the rooms, eyes widened dramatically. Kakashi then explained to his young students, his reasoning being the Hunter-nin hadn't disposed of Zabuza on the spot, like they should have.

"A-aren't you just over-thinking this?" Tazuna stammered, nervous. Sakura was the same, while Sasuke was apathetic as-always. On the other hand, Naruto was grinning widely, excitement dancing through his veins, as well as Battle-lust.

"This is great…" The blonde muttered under his breathe. He'd have a chance to fight someone strong again! He was brimming with energy. Kakashi gave a wary eye over his student.

"But…how are we going to beat Zabuza?" Sakura spoke up. "Even you could barely stand against him Kakashi-sensei!" The pinkette exclaimed nervously.

"I'll train you." The silver-haired man told them. Sakura began to speak up again, when Naruto interrupted her.

"Sounds good to me!" the blonde grinned, standing up confidently. Just then, the door slid open to reveal a boy in overalls and a hat.

"Like that would help." The little boy spoke. Tazuna looked over and smiled.

"Inari!" He called, hugging his grandson. Tsunami frowned at her son.

"Now Now Inari-kun. These ninja escorted your grandfather all the way here from Konoha. Greet them properly." Scolded the mother. Inari ignored her.

"Why? They're just going to die." He spoke up. Naruto growled at him, glaring.

"What'd you say?" The blonde snarled at the younger boy.

"Gato will just kill you. Why bother." Inari told them. Naruto growled even louder.

"Who do you think you are? We're ninja! Some idiot gangster isn't going to take us down!" The zodiac character growled. The little boy ignored him, turning to his mother.

"I'm going to my room to watch the ocean." He told her, before turning and walking out. Naruto glared angrily.

"That Brat!" he snarled, and ran after the younger boy.

"Naruto!" Sakura called after him, and moved to go after him, but Kakashi stopped her.

"It's fine, just leave them."

Naruto stopped. His hand could have easily pulled open the door in front of him, but the sound of crying stopped him. The blue-eyed ninja slowly peaked into the door crack, to see the image of little Inari sobbing in front of the window with a picture in his hands.

"Dad-Daddy..." Sobbed the little boy. Naruto's gaze dropped to the ground as he turned and left the hallway, going downstairs, and into the kitchen. The young teen got the sudden urging to sing, so he headed back to his room, and to his bag. It was probably impractical, the thing he brought with him, but it didn't take up a lot of room. The blonde pulled out a sealing scroll, which Iruka had taught him to use, and opened it up. In a poof of smoke, a beautiful guitar laid before the blonde. The same guitar he had bought the day he had yelled at Tohru. Suddenly, the promise the blonde had forgotten about rang through his ears. He shook his blonde head in response.

"I was just stressed out. I didn't mean it…" He muttered. Was he trying to reassure himself? Naruto shook such thoughts out of his head, as he took the guitar and headed out side to the deck. The genin sat down and let his legs hang over the deck, and began strumming. "Take my hand let's go,

Somewhere we can rest our souls.

We'll sit where it's warm,

You say look we're here alone.

I was running in circles,

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect." Naruto silenced, still strumming.

"I'm scattered through this life.

If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel,

With wings let me burn tonight." His voice got slightly higher, before going to his regular pitch.

"I was running in circles

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this," His voice became like he was singing things you would just say.

"But to me you were perfect.

I see me writin on this paper.

Prayin for some savior.

Wishin to intake her and save her.

In a world so, so godless so thoughtless,

I don't know how we wrought this,

All the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin myself.

Just willin myself.

Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.

Cause it's all that assures me.

It's worth all that hurts me.

I'd give you my heart,

And I'd let you just hold it.

I'd give you my soul,

But I already sold it.

On that day,

That day I walked away in December.

I will always remember.

I'll regret it forever.

I remember brown eyes,

So sad and blue skies.

Turned to darkness and night.

I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe,

Won't bleed unless you bleed.

Won't be unless you be,

'Till I'm gone and I can sleep." Naruto sighed, as his voice became a singing voice again. Waves lightly lapped at his feet as he closed his eyes.

"I was running in circles

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect.

I was running in circles

I hurt myself,

Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,

I didn't deserve this,

But to me you were perfect.

I've gone away,

Seen better times in yesterday

It's hard to say,

That everything will be okay

I've gone away,

Seen better times in yesterday

It's hard to say,

That everything will be okay." Once the song ended, Naruto leaned back onto the deck, staring at the darkened sky. "One day over, hundreds more to go…" He mummered quietly, before his bright blue eyes closed.

* * *

><p>The song used in this is called Circles by Hollywood Undead.<p>

Sorry if this chapter sucked. I honestly don't remember much about this episode, and I don't have that particular book of the series, nor can i read it online, or watch it again. Sorry .

Hope you liked it! I'm proud to say, this chap had the most dialogue (not including singing) and just longest in general, in paragraphs without singing. A total of 5 pages. Then singing for another one. How Proud I am =3

~MusicFox5


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naruto glared. The blonde wasn't angry, for his rage was a fierce and fearful thing to behold. He was just purely annoyed, down to his core. Naruto's sensei, Kakashi Hatake was mocking him. So what if he didn't have good chakra control? He made up for it in the sheer amount of chakra he held. And this silver-haired geezer wasn't going to mock Naruto Uzumaki. The Sohma boy glared at his sensei, before shutting his azure blue eyes and focusing, blocking out the sounds of his teammates marking the tree, their footsteps against the bark. Instead, the blue-eyed boy focused on the sounds of true nature. Mainly, the sound of the wind brushing through the treetops, the leaves rustling, small and large animals alike wondering through the undergrowth. Naru let loose a long breath of air, and then focused on the warm feeling in the center of his being. The blonde took this warm feeling, and split off part of it, slowly but surely. He then guided the warm feeling towards the center of his feet, very carefully, until his sandaled feet tingled with the feeling. One more deep breath and the blonde shot forward and up the deep bark in front of him. The solid thunk of his feet against the wood echoed in his ears as he went up the trunk, going higher than he had at any point before. Like many times before a song rang through his mind as he headed for the sky. The blonde's footsteps faded out, the music playing in a serene fashion. Blue eyes peacefully shut as he ran faster, the tingling feeling rushing through him. Eventually though it faded, and he opened them with a peaceful look, gasping at how far he had come. Smiling softly, he lightly slashed the bark before him, as he fell backwards through the air towards the ground. Arms splayed to his sides he closed his eyes again and smiled at the wide blue expense above him. Free falling, he turned into a lazy and slow spin, descending to the ground. The peaceful moment was soon interrupted when he felt something grab his arm, jolting his descent to an end. The bright blue eyes slowly opened to stare blankly into an onyx ocean.

Naruto took in the picture of Sasuke Uchiha leaning out of a tree, the only thing holding him back, a semi-thick branch that the pale fist gripped tightly. The other arm was stretched to grab the boy's own tan wrist, which kept him from falling. The black-haired male was scowling angrily for two reasons; one his blonde 'Dobe' teammate had reached higher than him, and two. Naruto looked completely unchanged by the height he had climbed too, and everything around him. Those celestial blue eyes slumped to only half-open as he gazed at him.

"Would you be so kind as to please let go of me? Or would you rather continue holding on?" The blonde's head tilted innocently to the side. Sasuke scoffed, and dropped the blonde's wrist, allowing him to fall to the ground, several feet below, in a crouch. Naruto brushed off his clothes for imaginary dust, before looking up at the Uchiha, and then passed him to the blonde's own mark, which was very very high practically at the very top. He gave an open-mouth smile, though much smaller than his usual grin. Naruto put his hands in his pockets, and turned, to the path which led out of the clearing. "I'm going back for now Sasu-teme." He called back and made his way out of the clearing.

**30 Minutes Later…**

Naruto quietly walked into the large house of Tazuna, being careful not to be too noisy. He took off his shoes, putting them by the door and then walked further into the house, through the kitchen and upstairs. The blonde paused momentarily in front of one single door, which was slightly open. Blue eyes half-slumped at the sight of a certain little boy curled up asleep, eyes red from crying, at the window sill. Brushing his tan hand through blonde locks, Naruto continued past the door, and to his own room, which he shared with Kakashi, Sakura getting her own room, seeing as she was a girl, and Sasuke somehow ending up with Idai. He walked in casually, going past his silver-headed sensei that was leaning against the wall reading his perverted orange book still. Naru went to his bed and picked up his tan backpack which sat on his bed. Searching through it, for what he wanted, he grabbed a sealing scroll, which he slipped into his pocket. Still looking, he smiled lightly, picking up a small black box, before dropping his bag back on the bed. "I'm gonna be on the roof." Naruto told his sensei, before walking out and down the hall, past Sakura. The pinkette looked at him in confusion when he walked right past her, without a greeting, that same smile on his lips. Curious, the green-eyed girl followed him onto the balcony, where he climbed onto the railing.

"Naruto what are you do-!" She instantly began to scold, before blinking in surprise when he grabbed the edge of the roof and then pulled himself onto it. Sakura moved forward, to the rail so she could see up there, to what the blonde was doing. The blonde boy was sitting there, one leg stretched out, while the other was bent at the knee. On his lap sat a russet acoustic guitar, in his hand a black pick, which glimmered lightly. Sunlight streamed from behind the blonde, lighting his hair and the peaceful expression on his face. The cherry blossom girl gasped at the beautiful sight, before being taken a back as Naruto began to strum a tune on the instrument. He smiled right there, not at her, but just a smile, at something she couldn't possibly imagine. Then he sang.

"_There was a man back in '95_

_Whose heart ran out of summers_

_But before he died, I asked him_

_Wait, what's the sense in life_

_Come over me, Come over me_

_He said,_

_Son why you got to sing that tune_

_Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon_

_Let an angel swing and make you swoon_

_Then you will see... You will see_

_Then he said,_

_Here's a riddle for ya_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..._

_Picked up my kid from school today_

_Did you learn anything cause in the world today_

_You can't live in a castle far away_

_Now talk to me, come talk to me_

_He said,_

_Dad I'm big but we're smaller than small_

_In the scheme of things, well we're nothing at all_

_Still every mother's child sings a lonely song_

_So play with me, come play with me_

_And Hey Dad_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..._

_I said,_

_Son for all I've told you_

_When you get right down to the_

_Reason for the world..._

_Who am I?_

_There are secrets that we still have left to find_

_There have been mysteries from the beginning of time_

_There are answers we're not wise enough to see_

_He said... You looking for a clue I Love You free..._

_The batter swings and the summer flies_

_As I look into my angel's eyes_

_A song plays on while the moon is hiding over me_

_Something comes over me_

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small_

_If you think about it man you know we got it all_

_Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball_

_And I love you free_

_I love you freely_

_Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the Answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I..."  
><em>

The sound of his singing flew through the air, reaching the forest, and the house below. The sound seeped into the ears of a sleeping child, causing a smile to lighten his features.

And for the first time, Sakura witnessed the true beauty that was Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to Drake Royer<em>

_A True Friend  
><em>

_Who Lost the Answers  
><em>

_Before he fully discovered them  
><em>

__Hi Everyone.

Cat of The Leaf has been officially been moved to the regular Naruto section.

I'm going through a bit of a difficult time, and I don't know when I'll be able to update again.

Thank you to everyone for supporting me and my story, and I hope you understand.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing and encouraging my work:

Yukicrewger2

VioletTruth

Ichigo1508

Lady Kaiki

Animefanbren

Demongirl95

Koshimaru

Hypersreak

Athina Dark-Angel of Death

Thank You all So Much!

~MusicFox5


	15. Naruto's Extra Special Chapter Rated M

_**Warning: This chapter is rated M for sexual content.**_

_**No one needs to read this to understand the story, as it takes place the morning they start the Wave mission =3**_

_**Also, do not blame me if you die from bleeding out. (Hah not gonna happen.)**_

_**Anyways! Enjoy, if your going to read it.**_

Naruto's Extra Special Chapter…. Begin!

* * *

><p>If there was one thing all people loved, it was a good party. And hot chicks (For guys at the least). Naruto grinned widely as he entered the building, the loud music pumping through him. Tonight was gonna be fuun~. As soon as he entered the dance floor, girls were literally pulling off his clothes. Though most we're focusing on the shackles around the blondes wrists. By the time he reached the stage and Dj box, his shirt was gone, probably ripped to shreds. Smirking, the blonde walked up the stairs gripping the corner of his fedora before taking it a flinging it across the room into some lucky girls arms. By now he was only dressed in a black leather vest, heavy looking metal shackles around his wrists, black pants, and no shoes. The girls in the dance room screamed happily, as music started playing and Naru looked to the floor, foot tapping in sync with the beat. And then he looked up. And the fangirls stormed the stage, only being stopped by the bouncers, intent on saving the blonde.<p>

"I'm bringing sexyback." The blonde sang, rolling his flat and taunt stomach, causing some to faint or have massive nosebleeds, despite gender.

"Them other boys don't know how to act I think it's special what's behind your back So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (Take 'em to the bridge!)" A voice sang in the background, as Naruto's pants managed to find themselves slack around his hips.

"Dirty babe You see these shackles?" He lifted his wrists showing the chains connected to the shackles. "Baby, I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave" Apparently some girls got a bit to… hot under the collar and threw their clothes at the blonde.  
>"It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Take 'em to the chorus!)<p>

Come here girl (Go 'head be gone with it) Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it) VIP! (Go 'head be gone with it) Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it)

Let me see what ya twerkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it) Look at those hips" He rolled said hips "(Go 'head be gone with it) You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it) Come here child (Go 'head be gone with it)

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it)

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on" Naruto smirked wilily, as he turned and rolled his shoulders.

"I'm bringin' sexy back Them motherfuckers don't know how to act Girl let me make up for the things you lack 'Cause you're burnin' up, I gotta get it fast (Take 'em to the bridge!)

Dirty babe You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave I'll let you whip me if I misbehave It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Take 'em to the chorus!)

Come here girl (Go 'head be gone with it) Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it) VIP! (Go 'head be gone with it) Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it)

Let me see what ya twerkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it) Look at those hips! (Go 'head be gone with it) You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it) Come here child! (Go 'head be gone with it)" He motioned with his fingers for them to come towards him.

"Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it)

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on

You ready? You ready? You ready? Uh (Yes)

I'm bringin' sexy back You motherfuckers watch how I attack If that's your girl, better watch your back" He rolled his hips and stomach again when two girls managed to get on the stage and began dancing. "'Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact (Take 'em to the chorus!)

Come here girl (Go 'head be gone with it) Come to the back (Go 'head be gone with it) VIP! (Go 'head be gone with it) Drinks on me (Go 'head be gone with it)

Let me see what ya twerkin' with (Go 'head be gone with it) Look at those hips (Go 'head be gone with it) You make me smile (Go 'head be gone with it) Come here child (Go 'head be gone with it)

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it)

Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on (Go 'head be gone with it) Get your sexy on

You ready? (Yes) You ready? (Yes) (Yes)"

The girls we're practically hanging off of Naruto, and he smirked before reaching his head down and taking their lips. Tongue involved. Pulling back, the girl practically melted in his arms, which caused a raised eyebrow, before shrugging and turning his attention to the none fainted girl.

"Want to get out of here?" She stated, lust clearly flooding her mint green eyes. He nodded soundlessly, and she grabbed his hand, before he led her out the back and quickly as possible through the streets of Konoha till they reached his apartment. As soon as they door was closed they we're attacking each other's lips, tongue delving into the depths of each other's mouths. Naruto evocatively licked the top of the girl's mouth, and then he picked her up, the green-eyed girls legs going around his hips, their mouths never disconnecting. He carried her into his bedroom, and laid her down on the bed taking off her clothes hurriedly, and then he got down to business.

All through the next morning Naruto's neighbors we're complaining about not getting an hour of rest because someone else was getting an extremely good fuck.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as the girl, whose name was Miki, tensed beneath him, both panting wildly, sweat dripping off them. He wasn't done though. As soon as she tensed he began his repetitive but fierce thrusting, and then she screamed out, releasing that pent up feeling. The blonde grinned but kept going as fast and fierce as before, not giving a chance for rest. After all, he hadn't gotten his fill of this hot brunette yet.

**The Next Morning…**

Naru woke with a yawn, as he sat up, noting the fact that he was completely nude, his window's shades we're wide open and in the window in the apartment across the street was the owners 16 year old daughter, staring at him in shock and arousal. He smirked again and winked at her, before looking around his completely trashed room. He had thought that was a dream, but his house disagreed. Standing the blonde made his way into the living room, which was an equal mess, along with everything else. They had done it everywhere and about every way they could think of. Even the closet was wrecked. Naruto was grinning, satisfied with his work, and walked back into his bedroom where the sleeping beauty lay. He smiled softly, noting how tired she must be, and lightly moved her chocolate brown hair from her face. The blonde then walked out again, to his kitchen, which he cleaned up notably (thank god). He then started cooking breakfast, consisting of eggs, toast, and bacon.

**2 Hours Later…**

Naruto stretched tiredly as he walked to Team 7's meeting spot. Last night had taken a lot out of him, despite his stamina. Fucking someone all night long did that to a person. Rolling his shoulders, he kept walking. After saying goodbye to Miki, with a kiss goodbye to the brunette who was dressed in one of his shirts, which was far too big on her, he had left his apartment.

The blonde looked up when he reached Team 7's bridge, where Sakura and Sasuke already stood.

"Naruto! YOUR LATE!" The pinkette yelled glaring dangerously. Naruto just rolled his eyes, not really caring.

"Ya sorry." He spoke back, leaning against the bridges railing.

"Just what we're you doing to be 2 hours late?" Sakura snarled. Naruto sighed in pure annoyance.

"I was cooking breakfast for the girl I fucked last night, who also happens to be my new girlfriend." The blonde muttered, loud enough for her and Sasuke to hear. Sakura's eyes were wide open, but a vein was growing above her eyebrow, while Sasuke just looked shocked.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p>Sorry if I went too far there ^-^'ll<p>

I got a request for me to do a one-shot like this and I agreed. Weird how I'm mostly hoping I didn't screw it up terribly. Also for this chapter (after the club scene) I suggest listening to S.E.X by Nickelback. Fits the rest ^-^

Anyways! I'm back to writing again.

Again, sorry If I went to far.

~Music


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sunlight streamed through an open window, shining directly on the young tan face of Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently sound asleep, both arms splayed to the side. Next to him sat a familiar redhead known as Idai, who was wide awake, a vein red and throbbing on his forehead and his teeth gritting, as Naruto's leg seemed to keep twitching in his sleep, effectively kicking the red-head over and over. The only blue/green eyed male in the room finally got fed-up enough to kick the sleeping blonde back, not moving him or disturbing him in the slightest. Idai's face became tomato red, as he finally got up and faced Naruto. Glaring, the pale red-head brought his foot back, about to give a punishing kick to the blonde's side, when said person yawned and stretched, before too cerulean blue eyes half-opened. A tan fist rubbed at one, as the other stared at the red-head.

"Idai-kun? Watcha' doing?" The innocent looking blonde spoke, yawning in between. Idai's foot slowly went back to a normal standing position. The redhead looked away from the sleepy half-slumped eyes.

"Nothing…" he grumbled, before turning and walking out of the room. Naruto sat up and raised one blonde eyebrow, before shrugging, yawning, and flopping back down onto his bed.

**About 5 hours later…**

A certain blonde groaned in annoyance, and slight pain, as his pink-headed teammate dragged him down the stairs by his collar. How she did it is a mystery. He yawned as she did so, before being dumped onto one of the cushions that we're used as chairs at the table. "G'Morning" He greeted sleepily, yawning once more, before taking both hands and slapping both sides of his face, startling Tsunami who was cooking. Shaking his head, the blonde looked at who else sat at the table. Sasuke sat directly across from him, Tazuna at the head of the table, and Kakashi beside him. Sakura sat next to Sasuke. "Anybody seen Idai?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"He said he was going fishing out on the dock." Sakura replied, and Naru gave a lazy thumbs-up in response. The blonde's head then hit the table, as he silently managed to put in both of his headphones, which we're connected to his IPod. Which for some reason he had with him. On a mission. No one seemed to notice though, as the blonde scrolled through the artists he had on said IPod, before picking one and settling down to listen to the 18 songs he had, by said artist. The volume was also all the way up, so he couldn't hear ANYTHING going on around him, and couldn't see them, as the table occupied his vision. This also meant he couldn't hear Sakura ranting at him for being impolite. Or Kakashi telling him to get his head off the table. Magically though, he heard Sasuke's 'Hn' and the blonde brought his head up enough so that just his chin rested on the table and he was staring at Sasuke.

"Hn" Naruto said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn!"

"Hn"

"Hn!"

Naruto silently chuckled at the aggravated look on Sasuke's face, before deciding to finish the conversation.  
>"Hn." He stated, and like that turned his head to stare back at the table. To all but those two teammates, it just sounded like grunts but to them it was a full conversation, which went along the lines of;<p>

"What'd you say?" Naruto

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke

"Cus' you should" Naruto

"That's not a reason" Sasuke

"Yes it is" Naruto

"No" Sasuke

"Yes" Naruto

"No!" Sasuke

"Yep" Naruto

"No!" Sasuke

"It is. You just don't like me being right." Guess who?

And that was the end of a conversation. Apparently, Naruto could now understand the language of 'Hn' which slightly shocked Sasuke, and also annoyed him, as this meant he couldn't make insulting comments where no one could hear him. Their goes his only way to vent.

Naruto on the other hand, had his eyes closed, and his head rocking slowly back and forth, in rhythm to the music. The pink-head on the other-side of the table, was looking at the blonde in curiosity.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura began. No response.

"Naruto." Nope.

"Naruto!" Still no.

That fed the female up, and she raised a fist before smashing it down on Naruto's head. Suddenly, a yellow poof of smoke erupted in the room, causing all to cough and their eyes-watered, making it impossible to see. Once the smoke cleared, they looked around, wondering where the smoke came from, before noticing that Naruto had disappeared and in his place was a yellow-furred, blue-eyed cat. A vein on Sakura's head pulsed as she looked at the cat.

"NARUTO! STOP USING POOR INNOCENT ANIMALS FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!" The pinkette howled, standing. The cat across from her sweatdropped, as he was neccasarially right in front of her. What'd she think he did? Kawarimi'ed with a random stray cat? Hah! Not. His fur was this gorgeous for a reason. The blonde cat rolled its cerulean blue eyes, before grinning like a madman at a sudden idea. Snickering, the kitty walked on top of the table and over to Sakura, before mewling pitifully. His pink teammate must have took pity on the poor "cat" as she picked him up, and scratched him behind the ears. He grinned mischievously, and climbed onto her shoulder. Height? Achieved. Grinning evily, the blonde cat then leaped down onto the head of one Sasuke Uchiha, and began clawing mercilessly at his face and anywhere he could reach. The black-haired boy panicked and tried to grab the cat, but stop when he felt something that felt like liquid, and was warm dripping down onto his face, and into the scratches he got, which stung. On the other side of the table, Kakashi was trying not to laugh while Sakura was staring in shock, and Tazuna laughed openly. It was then that Sasuke knew that this evil cat had peed on him.

The deed done, Naruto jumped down, grabbed his clothes and walked out the front door. Not much later, yells and howls echoed from the area where Tazuna's house stood. In the forest, Naru poofed back into his original, although naked, form. Quickly slipping into his clothes, the blonde trotted back to the house, and made his way into his room, grabbed a few things, and then onto the roof.

Looking through the things he had grabbed, the blonde scowled as he looked at all of the sealing scrolls he had. The blue-eyed teen knew he had sealed it into one of these things.

"Let's see… IPod Dock, Hoodies, Umbrella…what the hell? Earphones, Books, Photos, Phone! Haha! Now….If these contacts are even slightly accurate, I should be able to get ahold of somebody... mwahahahahaha." The blonde snickered, before turning the thing on, noting that he magically had 3 bars. He hadn't used this thing in ages, in fact the last time he remembered using it was a few months after coming to Konoha. The blonde pondered this, before shrugging, and checking the battery. Almost full, alright. Grinning, he started searching through his contacts.

"Akito, Ayame, Hatori, Hiro, Haru, Idai, Izumi, Kagura, Kazuma, Kisa, Kyo, 'Mom', Momijii, Myuri, Ren, Rin, Ritsu, Shigure, Tohru-Horu, Yuki, Yutsuki, Zuri, and Zero. Jeez. Haven't talked to them in forever….hmmm…" Naruto began rubbing his chin, as if he had a beard and he was an evil mastermind. Snickering evily, the blonde quickly clicked, and the phone began ringing. The Sohma boy held the phone to his ear, and waited as it rang, before grinning as it was picked up.

"'Ello?" a mumbled voice came from the other end.

"YOOOOO!" Naruto proclaimed super loudly. The male on the other side gave a very girly squeak at the loud noise.

"Holy flying shit! NARUTO! My Man!" The other male yelled, though his voice suddenly became quiet and angry. "I have to kill you, ya know. No hard feelings or anything." The threat turned quickly into laughter. "What's up? How's it going? You still as short as before?" The voice spoke, without stopping.

"Fuck you, Izumi. I will track you down, and slit your throat. And I'm fine. Nothing important happening. And no…I grew a whole 9 inches, you dick." Naru growled back at the other human being.

"Uh huh, sure you did pippy." Snickered Izumi, who was currently far FAR away.

"Aww go screw yourself. Your grades still down in the gutter, dipshit?" The blonde threw back. Naruto could practically hear the scowl coming from his friend.

"Knowing you, you're probably already out of school, aren't you?"

"How'd you know? Apparently that mind of yours still good for something."

"Screw you man. Anyways! I want to see a picture. Don't disappoint!" Izumi then promptly hung up. Naru rolled his eyes, before hitting the end button, and going to his phone's camera. Quickly taking a picture of himself, with his hand in a peace sign, and a cocky smirk on his face, the blonde sent his friend the picture. A minute later, his phone was ringing a familiar song, What Lies Beneath by Breaking Benjamin. Answering quickly, Naru began the conversation.

"Shit man. I need some new ringtones."

"Nevermind that, idiot. You started gelling your hair! Told you you'd like it, in spikes, and not like it was before!" Izumi yelled into the phone.

"Personally, I actually hate it. Damn Konoha…Everyone has damn funky hair! Even the women! Though…they make up for it in racks." The blonde gave a wolf call, and his friend laughed on the other end.

"Oh? Give me an example of these 'racks' you speak of." Izu responded. Naruto rolled his eyes, before attempting to think of someone, when the perfect example appeared in his mind.

"How about my girlfriend?"

"OOH! Spill asswipe! SPILL!"

"Ok ok. Her names Miki. Friggen beautiful. Mint green eyes. Curly brown hair, soft as silk. Sweetest girl out there. But damn can she be feisty. You'd love her Izu." Naruto spoke into the phone, thinking of his girl, sighing sweetly. However, before he could get a response, a loud scream came from downstairs. Startled, the blonde jumped and his phone flung out of his hand and off the roof, down to the ground, definatly breaking. Eye twitching, the blonde got down and entered the house, through an open window. Walking downstairs, he looked around, ready to crack some skulls for causing him to break his phone. In front of him stood two swordsmen, though Naruto didn't really take much of their appearance into account. Rolling his shoulders, and then cracking his neck, the blonde walked forward and stopped a couple feet in front of the thugs.

"Hey assholes. Who made the nice lady scream?" The blonde asked, gesturing towards Tsunami, who was at the men's feet. One of them sneered.

"Me, why watcha gonna do about it twerp?" Naruto just stayed silent, and for a few minutes it stayed that way, until soft snickering interrupted it. The thugs stared, in anger and confusion, at the blonde who stood across from them, laughing, with amusement in his bright blue eyes.

"What are you laughing at you brat!" The shorter thug yelled. Suddenly, all amusement from the blonde's eyes, fled.

"Oh nothing. Just thought of a funny way to screw up your ugly mugs." With a smirk, Naruto dashed forward.

Let's just say… Tsunami never doubted the strength and rage of young blonde teen's ever again.


	17. Adoption

Hi Everyone!

I'm sorry that I haven't written in so long…. I've been trying to come up with a solution to the fact that I can no longer think of any ideas for Cat Of The Leaf. As such, I believe it's time for me to put my baby up for adoption. *Waves handkerchief away, sadly* I would love to help beta whoever the new author would be! I still have a few ideas I would like to put into play, if only the Wave arch was finished. You see, the Wave Arch tends to ruin my stories. At that point in time, I cannot think of anything to write about. Same goes for the chunin exams. So, I'm handing over the rights (Not all of them XD) to whoever decides they want the story. Contact me if you would like to give it a shot!

Thank you!

~Yours Truly, MusicFox5


End file.
